Knowing All
by Spectator101
Summary: ‘Do you ever notice whenever Troy is not around Ryan is mysteriously missing?’ Sharpay asked. She was determined and Chad did not have a good feeling about this. Tryan of course. Some Chad and Sharpay.
1. Prologue: Backstage Date

**A/N:** This chapter was edited April 23, 2008.

Pretend HSM 2 didn't happen. I wrote half of this story before it came out and it totally ruined the semi-cannon world I created. Sighs.

Rating M: Rated for Slash of the Troy and Ryan variety but that will come more later, and some cursing, mostly Chad, and a little violence mostly to Chad.

Summary: 'Do you ever notice whenever Troy is not around Ryan is mysteriously missing?' Sharpay asked. She was determined and Chad did not have a good feeling about this. Tryan of course. Some Chad and Sharpay.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, well, most of it anyway.

* * *

**Knowing All**

Prologue

Back-Stage Date

* * *

Their first date was in the back of the school auditorium stage by the big used couch and long hallway mop.

Troy laid out a blanket out on the floor making the dust fly about. Ryan stepped back only to knock into a bucket, which clanked loudly, amplified in the auditorium. Ryan closed his eyes waiting for the impact but felt strong arms around his middle instead, "Whoa, gotcha there," Troy said.

Ryan looked up at him, gazing into his soft but deep blue eyes, "Heh, sorry," Ryan smiled awkwardly, completely embarrassed. Troy smiled warmly back, finding the blond teen's red cheeks very attractive. He set Ryan back up, his hands lingering on Ryan's waist before going back to set up their hidden picnic.

Ryan fidgeted in the spot Troy left him, unsure as to where to go or what to say. Troy sat on the blanket, patting the spot beside him, "Sit, I probably didn't get the best food but—"

"Its fine," Ryan said quickly. He sat beside the brunet, smiling at him shyly, "It's the thought that counts."

"I have pudding," Troy said regally, holding it up as he took it out of his bag, "Turkey sandwiches," he announced, "And chocolate milk for refreshment," Troy finished, mock bowing in his seat.

Ryan laughed, "Well, sounds like quite a menu."

Troy grinned, "Well, I can't take all the credit, the lunch ladies gave me extra."

Ryan smiled knowingly, "A little Troy Bolton charm must have did the trick."

Troy winked, "Well, maybe I should try it on you sometime." A bit of pink dusted his cheeks as he looked down at his sandwich, embarrassed that he actually said that to Ryan.

"Seems like you already did," Ryan said quietly, Troy looked up suddenly and found the blond fiddling with the wrapper around his sandwich, his chocolate milk already open. Troy placed his hand over Ryan's, liking the softness.

"I know this isn't really the best place for our first date but it feels really good to finally be alone with you," Troy moved closer, intertwining their fingers.

Ryan let his head fall softly on Troy's shoulder. Troy smelled like oranges, Ryan thought. Troy held him and Ryan felt safe. "This is the only place I could think of that wouldn't have any people around," Ryan said quietly, his lips brushing over Troy's neck. Troy looked down at Ryan, he saw his blond hair and when Ryan looked up, meeting his gaze, he saw the blond's cherry lips and kissed him hard.

Ryan eyes were wide, caught off guard at the sudden kiss. Intense and warm, Ryan felt himself pulled into Troy as Troy's warm hands slid across his back, wrapping around him. Ryan's back arched as Troy pressed his lips more insistently and a little sloppily onto Ryan's softer lips.

Troy felt heat overwhelm him as he felt Ryan's moan vibrating through his throat, heat uncurling in his stomach. He broke away from the gorgeous blond before he lost himself.

Ryan's pale blue eyes looked at him dazedly, his lips red and his cheeks a hue too pink. "This is best date I ever had," Ryan breathed, and Troy blushed as Ryan put his arms around Troy, his voice slightly muffled in Troy's chest as he spoke, "It's perfect." Troy felt his heart warm and kissed the top of his fair hair.

Nothing can ruin this date, Troy thought, not the fear of someone finding out, not their perfect little world shattering if a soul was to open the thick velvet curtains and find both boys holding each other. They had tomorrow to worry about everything else.

Right now it just felt right holding each other on a blanket surrounded by dust with scattered food from today's lunch in the back of the school auditorium stage by the big used couch and long hallway mop.

* * *

_Next Chapter:  
_Sharpay knows all there is: Or does she? The Queen of East High needs to pay closer attention to her subjects.

**A/N:** wow, this is my first posted fan-fiction. I'm kinda scared. Hope you'll like it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Sharpay knows all there is

**A/N:** This chapter was edited on May, 03, 2008.

* * *

**Knowing All**

Chapter 1

_Sharpay knows all there is_

* * *

Sharpay knew everything that went on around East High. She was popular. She was beautiful. She was envied. And best of all, She was feared. Oh, and she had a matching twin brother. But more importantly, she knew everything that went on in East High. It was mandatory because after all she was the Queen, and she liked to refrain from acknowledging the ice comments, thank you very much. So you can understand why she was not happy to learn her very own twin brother was hiding something. Oh, he was hiding something big. So, Sharpay being the ever best of the best at East High, had a right, no, a need to know, right? Well, it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

It all began on a sunny Monday morning drive to school. She decided her outfit looked best in sunlight. Ryan, however, didn't mention any of this. In fact, she found it very unnerving that he was staring out into space with a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Earth to Ryan, you haven't said anything about my outfit."

"Yeah, it's beautiful shar," Ryan said, not even looking at her.

He seemed preoccupied with his watch. In fact, she noticed he was wearing more casual clothing lately and he's no where to be found certain times of the day. Now, normally Ryan would be with her at all times. Yet, ever since the Twinkle Towne musical he's been a bit more independent. Sharpay didn't mind it at first but now it seemed like he was a totally different person.

The rest of the day she found him talking to Troy, yes, Troy Bolton and his little girlfriend Gabriella, well, they weren't really going out. Also, the other jock basketball head, Chad was always with them, Taylor usually not too far away. Her eyes narrowed at Troy, what was he trying to do with his hand on her brother's shoulder like that? Was he trying to turn him into a Basketball head like him! Okay, maybe she was going a little too far.

After school, Ryan was no where to be found.

Apparently, he was busy working on a history project with his partner. What a liar! And to his own twin sister no less! She was angry and she needed answers.

* * *

The quiet conversations, the casual touches, the looks, and the overall weird vibe she got from looking at them together. Actually it wasn't weird, she finally decided. It was when she first saw him give Troy that _smile_ all the time when she finally realized it.

It was a smile that just seemed brighter than the rest.

She wasn't used to Ryan being so happy. She had never seen him look so content with simply being with someone. How did Troy do so easily what no one else could accomplish? Make Ryan purely happy. She turned her gaze to Chad when she saw him talking to Ryan, making Ryan laugh. When did they become friends? What was happening to her predictable Ryan? The one who was reclusive and aloof and always followed her around, she didn't like being left out of the loop. It sort of hurt her to be left out of her brother's life. It kind of felt like she was missing an important part of his life, and shouldn't siblings be there for one another?

While Sharpay watched, the lunch table below was unaware.

"Yeah, soon Troy is going to start wearing hats," Chad continued. He noticed that Ryan was adopting some of Troy's style but for Troy to adopt Ryan's style… of course, he had to point _this_ out. Ryan was laughing at his boyfriend's expense because it was just too cute to witness the blush on Troy's cheeks forming.

"Shut it Chad," Troy started.

"Then he'll actually start to match" Chad continued.

"I said, shut it Chad" Troy yelled, throwing a piece of bread at him.

"Troy, it's okay, I think you look great." Ryan soothed, holding back a bit of laughter.

Troy was a little more pleased after hearing this but was still a little upset. I mean, his manliness was being questioned! All because he was wearing different clothing today, he had on a deep red dress shirt. It wasn't a big deal, Troy thought, it's not like he was wearing neon green or something. Ryan thought it looked great; unfortunately, he failed to consider the field day Chad would have when Troy wore it. And being the greatest boyfriend ever, he said he loved the gift as well as agreeing he would wear it.

Troy was a little annoyed but Chad knowing about their relationship had its benefits as well as its embarrassments. Chad may say he supports them because 'having dirt on your friends is always fun' but he never failed to cover for them and for that Troy was truly grateful. Yet, how he found out is something all three boys agree never to bring up again.

It was a few weeks before on a Friday afternoon just a couple of days after winter break; Basketball practice was scheduled for next week but Chad thought a little practice after school couldn't hurt. So, he strolled down the halls oblivious to the activities taking place in the bathroom he was headed for before he went to the gym.

As he opened the door he witnessed something that would give him nightmares for the next couple of days and would probably be a repressed memory weeks after.

There stood Troy, pinning Ryan against the white-tile clad wall while he, what Chad thought, was sucking on his neck. Ryan had his eyes shut writhing under him.

"What...how…EW...uh..." Chad choked.

He was a statue, eyes wide and pointing. Troy and Ryan quickly broke apart, brushing their clothes frantically while trying to explain.

"It's not what it looks like!" Troy quickly yelled.

"Oh my God…"

"We were rehearsing!" Ryan tried, straightening the collar of his shirt.

"Oh my God…"

"It was for an upcoming play, really!" Troy added frantically.

"Oh my…" Suddenly Chad stopped, reviewed their explanation in his head and started laughing. "You…expect...me…to believe…" He said between bursts of laughter as he clutched his stomach, "I know when two homos are making out" He stated.

"Chad, just don't be mad," Troy looked worried.

"Why would I be mad?" Suddenly a light bulb somewhere distant went off in Chad's head, "Oh my god, wait till I tell—"

"NO!" Troy and Ryan yelled simultaneously.

"Guys, this is like the biggest news since, well, since the first Musical you did, wow, you're big news bud," he patted Troy's back and headed towards the door, "Well, I gotta get going." As he was about to reach for the door knob he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and shoved against the bathroom wall.

"Whoa, guys, I don't know exactly what to say, I'm flattered but—"

"Urgh, Chad! Please be serious. Don't tell anyone!" Troy yelled.

"Please, it's not exactly what we want the whole school knowing," Ryan pleaded behind Troy.

"Why? It's not even a big deal," Chad reasoned.

"Chad, you don't understand, I really like Ryan and I don't want to mess it up with everyone butting in and stupid gay jokes."

"You really like me," Ryan said, eyes shining.

Troy turned to Ryan, completely letting go of Chad, making him drop on the bathroom floor, "Yeah" Troy said, grabbing his hands, "I really like you," Troy finished. They looked at each other for a moment. Chad got up and dusted his pants off, a little annoyed.

"Me too," Ryan spoke quietly, "I really like you too." Troy smiled and took Ryan's hands and put them around his own waist, hugging him.

"Alright, alright, I won't tell…jeez" Chad said seemingly breaking the loving moment, "but please don't do that stuff around me." Yet, he went unheard by the hugging couple. Before he turned to leave he looked at the odd couple again, weird, he thought, out of all the people to be gay for each other it had to be Blondie and Basketball Head, boy, was this good information he could definitely use this for later blackmail purposes. He saw them all snuggly, "Aw, it's cute… in a disturbing way," Chad finished. He turned away and headed for the gym.

As Troy mused on Chad's seemingly evil intentions for keeping Troy and Ryan's relationship secret, he realized Chad never did blackmail them or threaten to tell. In fact, Chad had many times covered for them and protected their secret. He had been such a good friend to Troy and had even befriended Ryan. He saw Ryan laughing at Chad's jokes about his clothes, and although he didn't particularly like how they bonded over making fun of him, it was nice to have someone who knew and not try to mess with what Troy and Ryan had. It kind of gave him hope.

* * *

Troy spotted brunet curls sticking out of a locker in the populated halls, slipping past the mass of teens on their way home, he reached his friend.

"Hey man," Troy came behind Chad and patted his back, "I need a favor."

"No can do, I've got a busy schedule of doing absolutely nothing this afternoon," Chad stuffed a couple of books from his locker into his backpack before slugging it over one shoulder.

"I just need you to cover for me," Troy looked at Chad pleadingly, "If my parents ask, I'm with you, alright."

Chad sighed, how could he say no when his best friend looked at him like that? "Sure," He said reluctantly.

"Thanks!" Troy jumped up and started a run towards the west hallway, "We're best pals for life."

"Yeah, best pals" Chad muttered darkly. Now he had to be on alert for any calls his house gets. Great.

Sharpay popped up behind Chad, "Do you ever notice whenever Troy is not around Ryan is mysteriously missing?"

"Whoa!" Chad spun around, clutching his chest in surprise, "Sharpay, I didn't know you were—"

"And they are always talking to each other, talk, talk, talk, all buddy-buddy like" She continued.

"I guess since the musical they became frie—"

"But that doesn't explain the disappearances…" She trailed off, deep in thought, her pointer finger tapping her chin ever so lightly.

"Maybe Troy is really Ryan in disguise!" Chad suggested, hopefully Sharpay would mull over that while he made his getaway.

"That doesn't even make any sense! If Troy were Ryan then one would be here while the other is missing," She snapped.

"Then maybe—"

"Listen, something is going on with those two and you're going to help me find out what that is. Got it."

"Why me?" 'Oh god, why me?' Chad thought privately.

"Because you're Troy's best friend and because I said so." 'Best pals' Chad thought darkly, why was that haunting him? Suddenly it occurred to him that Sharpay had a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Don't you think talking to them would—"

Shutting his locker with a slam, "Lets go," Sharpay said. She grabbed his collar, pulling him down the hall. She was surprisingly strong, Chad mused. Unfortunately, she was determined also. Chad just did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**  
_Chad is my best friend: "_We're best pals" Troy patted his back. "You're really a good friend" Ryan said smiling. "You know, I think we're friends" Sharpay informed him. "Friendship, it's a burden but sometimes it's worth it and other times…" Gabriella said cryptically.

And all Chad wanted to do was run away and hide from all these crazy, crazy people at East high.

Reviews are love.


	3. Chad is my best friend

**A/N:** Really, I love Chad, really (x .O) ouch. Apparently, he doesn't like me all that much. And thanks for the reveiws you guys it really makes want to update faster and write more!!! You guys are great.

WARNING: This is where the M rating comes in, lime is ahead.

* * *

**Knowing All**

Chapter 2

_Chad is my best friend_

* * *

"No!" 

"But it's the only way!"

"I am not going to crawl in an air duct! And that's final!"

"But Ch-ad, come one, your all… sportsy, you can climb a simple air duct!" Sharpay reasoned.

"Sportsy?" Chad looked at his cell phone, then yelled, "NO!" and hung up. How did she get his cell phone number anyway? He thought.

His cell started ringing again so he threw it under his bed and went down to the basketball court in his backyard. He needed to blow off some steam before he ended up murdering someone.

Meanwhile Sharpay was getting fed up. First Ryan ditches her to do his so called 'homework' and then he says he's 'hanging out with Troy' later. Who the hell did Troy think he was anyway, stealing _her_ twin? Now, not only was Ryan starting to dress like him but he's all laid back and smiley. Urgh, she was pissed. She stormed into Ryan's room to demand he change back.

She busted open his door, "RYAN!"

"God," Ryan gasped, clutching his chest, "you scared the hell out of me," He was at his desk attempting to start his History paper.

"What is wrong with you?" she began, "What are you trying to do, huh?" but before Ryan could answer she continued, "You think you can replace me!"

Ryan tilted his head in confusion. His sister wasn't making any sense.

She sighed, "First you start hanging out with him, then you start dressing like him," She was so upset, "Is Troy your new twin or something!"

And she waited.

Suddenly, Ryan burst in complete laughter, Troy my twin? "Wha?" He clutched his stomach to hold in his laughter, "That doesn't make sense Shar," he said mirth shining through his eyes, "you're the only twin I have."

Sharpay huffed, "but I thought that's why you spent so much time with him, because he's a guy and you guys do guy stuff together…" she trailed off. Maybe he rather have a twin that was a guy, she couldn't help her radiant femininity.

Ryan paused, do guy stuff together? Then he smirked, inappropriate images flashing through his mind. Soon he realized Sharpay's state of distress, so he tried to comfort her, "Hey, why don't we hang out for a while?" he suggested.

She lifted her head and smiled, "And we can go shopping!" she ran to hug her brother, then she stepped back quickly, "we really need to change your clothing," she stated.

Ryan sighed. This was going to be one long Saturday.

* * *

The following Monday Sharpay was determined to find more information about Troy and Ryan's 'time together.' Saturday didn't go as she planned, Ryan dodged every question she had with a half-answer, not really answering her but getting out of the question. She knew what she had to do. 

Sharpay popped up behind Chad, causing Chad to jump up in surprise and some fear. Her pink outfit sprinkled with gold as she turned around to survey the area and started informing her investigation partner, "So, I was thinking maybe if we followed Troy and Ryan around we can get some more info. But we'll have to be in disguise but don't worry; I have tons of outfits for you to…"

As Sharpay turned back around she found she was talking to herself, Chad was gone. She looked both ways of the hall then shrugged. 'Well, he can run but he can't hide,' she thought wickedly.

Meanwhile, Chad ran down a second flight of stairs before turning another corner, finding the coast clear, he straightened himself out and started walking leisurely down the hallway. 'This day can't get any worse' He thought. As soon as he passed the Janitor's closet, however, he found himself pulled backward and pushed against the closet wall. "What the hell!" he yelled. Why did he get that sudden Déjà vu feeling? Oh, no.

In total darkness, he was held by a pair of hands on his shoulders.

A light flicked on from a tiny chain attached to the single light bulb above, pulled by Ryan while Troy held Chad. 'I stand corrected' Chad thought grimly. Ryan looked a little worried while Troy looked a tad pissed, all of them shaded in a dim yellow light.

"Listen, I'm all for your gay relationship, I support you guys, really, but I just don't flow that way." Chad stated. "I know, I'm good looking but I'm just not attracted to the male gender," Chad said calmly. Troy growled and immediately let go of Chad.

"Like hell" Troy growled. "What are you trying to do?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why are you talking to Sharpay so much?"

"Listen, it's not my fault the bitch follows me around!"

"Don't call my sister a bitch!" Ryan interjected.

"I really can't believe this…" Troy said as he shook his head, dismayed at the whole situation.

"She tried to make me dress in her clothes!" Chad yelled.

"I don't care what—wait what?" Ryan started. He looked over to Troy puzzled. Troy had to admit that was a cute look on the blonde but right now he was too worried to think about it more. His whole relationship with Ryan could be ruined if Sharpay tampered with it.

"Yeah, and then she tried to make me crawl in an air duct! And then—" Chad's rant tore Troy out of his thoughts.

"Alright! We get it. The question is why?" Troy had to stop Sharpay before she got any further.

"She is not stopping you guys," Chad said, "she wants to know and I don't see what the big deal is about telling her." So much for that, Troy thought.

"Hello, have you just met Sharpay? You tell her and you might as well tell the whole school," Troy said, looking over to Ryan for confirmation but all he saw in those blue eyes was doubt.

"Ryan…" Troy started.

"She's my sister Troy, I feel like I'm betraying her or something."

"Look we can't risk the school knowing babe, it's like suicide." Troy said, wrapping his arms around Ryan, his back sinking into Troy's chest.

Troy put his head on Ryan's shoulder innocently enough. Meanwhile, Chad was not at all pleased about being in the same closet as his aforementioned friends, which have conducted not so innocent activities in the same said closet and are now currently snuggling in and now are kissing—

"Hey! Can you guys stop making out for one second for me to mention my near death situation with Sharpay!"

Troy snapped out his moment with Ryan to address an irate Chad. "Look, we just need you to do this for us, okay, just lead Sharpay in the wrong direction. Remember," he pats Chad's back, "we're best pals."

"What? Hell no, I am sick and tired of being the one to—"

Soon Chad found himself shoved out of the closet and after a few moments Ryan's muffled moans escaped through the door.

"Oh, so now you're going to have man-sex in there and leave me with the psycho bitch!" He yelled at the closet door.

He turned away from the closet door in a huff only to find a girl walking in the hallway look at him strangely as she passed him down the hall. As his gaze followed her he thought he saw a flash of pink and gold on the corner of his eye. "Now, I know I'm going crazy," He said to himself as he walked to the library.

* * *

"_Troy_," Ryan panted, "do y-you …really t-think that was," Ryan shut his eyes as Troy licked behind his ear, "…nice?" Ryan finished. Troy hummed, kissing down Ryan's smooth neck. He griped the back of Troy's shirt for support as the brunet pressed him into the wall. 

Troy's hands snaked down Ryan's torso as he tried to un-tuck Ryan's shirt. "Really," Troy's voice husky, "do you have to tuck this in," he pulled at Ryan's shirt roughly.

"Be careful," Ryan moaned, "I-It'll wrinkle," his eyes shut again as Troy's hands griped his bottom, "Troy!"

"Yes," Troy purred in his ear, Ryan tried to glare at him but his blonde hair askew and glazed eyes only encouraged Troy's arousal.

"Troy, we can't do _that_ in here," Ryan tried to say sternly but it came out a bit husky, he out his arms around Troy's neck as he pulled him into a kiss, "it's kind of dirty," he whispered against his lips, Troy shivered.

"Dirty the act or dirty the place?" Troy asked, his head touching Ryan's. Ryan closed his eyes.

"The place." The blonde said simply, tilting his head back, Troy grinned.

"So," Troy kissed Ryan's lips and then his neck, "You wouldn't be adverse to," kissed above his collar, "doing it in a cleaner place?" He trailed up his neck again, leaving a mark just below his ear.

"Troy," Ryan groaned, "We have class in 10 minutes," he felt his already aching arousal brush against the brunet's. Troy groaned and bucked against Ryan. The blonde shut his eyes and pulled Troy closer.

Troy blushed as he looked down at Ryan, "Sorry," he buried his face in Ryan's neck and Ryan felt sparks shoot down his stomach, "just can't help it," Troy said shakily against his skin.

"D-d-don't be sorry," Ryan panted, he rubbed himself against Troy, "Ah," Ryan moaned. Troy slipped his hand down Ryan's front and gripped the hardness he found there, "AH! Troy!" Ryan bucked against Troy's hand and buried his face in Troy's chest to muffle his screams.

Troy moaned as Ryan's thigh rubbed against his own arousal. Yet, he focused on unzipping Ryan's pants and pulling down the blonde's boxers.

"..Troy," Ryan moaned, "w-what a-b-bout you?" Ryan slide his hands down Troy's chest to the top of Troy's jeans, he bit his lip and looked up at Troy. Troy's eyes were dark, his hair clinging to his forehead. Ryan unzipped Troy's jeans and slipped his hand down his boxers.

"Ah," Troy rubbed himself against Ryan's firm hand, "Ah, fuck," he couldn't take it any more, so he slipped down his pants and pressed himself against Ryan and bucked. He felt Ryan clutch Troy's shirt tighter and bring his leg up Troy's side, his knee touching Troy's hip, trying to get as close as possible.

They both bucked against each other frantically needing release. Troy felt Ryan still and then shake as he released, he griped Ryan's back, Ryan screaming his name as he came, Troy following soon after, groaning into Ryan's neck.

They both held each other, breathing heavy as they tried to catch their breaths. Troy touched his forehead to Ryan's and smiled, kissing him slowly, "So…"

"So…" Ryan smiled.

"We never did that before," Troy said satiated, kissing Ryan's neck softly.

Ryan hummed. "We probably missed class, which is also a first," Ryan smiled.

Troy grinned, "But it was totally worth it."

Ryan hummed in agreement against Troy's shoulder, both content to just stay with each other, sticky and sweaty just for a little longer.

* * *

Chad stormed into the library and sat in the table in the back. He aggressively took off his book bag and threw it down on the table which earned him a firm "shush" from the librarian. He was upset at his so called friends. It seemed like they didn't care at all about him, walking all over him. He was a nice guy but sometimes enough is enough. 

He decided he better take out his neglected homework. He squinted at his text book before he realized a shadow loomed over the table. His heartbeat became frantic, could it be her?

"Hey Chad, didn't think I'd find you here," A warm voice said beside him, he let out his breath in relief.

"Hey Gabriella," Chad realized suddenly he hadn't seen much of his friend, "I'll have you know even basketball players need the grades to play."

"Sure," she said smiling. She sat down across from him and took out a book.

"I haven't seen much of you around, where you been?"

"Around," She said cryptically.

Chad raised his eyebrows, "O-kay," he said finally, eyeing her oddly.

She peered over her book and took in the haggard Chad before her. Poor Chad she thought, he must be hiding something big. There was something going on with Troy and Ryan that much was obvious to her but she didn't know how Chad fit into the equation. Whatever role he plays in their relationship it looks like he doesn't want to be a part of it.

"Hey, um, can I ask you something?" He knew he couldn't tell her much and suddenly he wish she knew instead of him. How much simpler life would be if he didn't know anything.

"Sure," She set her book down.

"Um, what do you do if your _friends_," Chad said the last word sarcastically, "ask too much of you?"

Troy and Ryan, their obvious relationship, and then Chad possibly helping them? Hmm… Asking too much indeed. She needed some time to think about this.

She stood up and left Chad with the only wisdom she learned through her friendship with Troy.

"Friendship, it's a burden but sometimes it's worth it and other times…" Gabriella trailed off, a bit cryptic.

Then she walked away.

"Yeah, thanks for the wonderful help," Chad yells after her, "you really told me something I can use!"

'Jeez, is it too much to ask for a break,' he thought grimly. Another firm "shush" from the irate librarian confirmed his answer.

* * *

"Oh, it's you again, please tell me your _beau_ isn't with you," Chad drawled, stuffing his books into his locker. Ryan was a bit rumpled, his dress shirt was wrinkled and his belt was one loop a miss. Chad didn't notice this however, he was too busy trying to stuff everything into his locker and get out of the halls before a certain crazy blonde clad in pink came around. 

"Nope just me," Ryan gave Chad a side-glance, "Listen—"

"No," Chad interrupted, "I am not going to _listen_, because every time I _listen _I get dragged into some scheme that covers you and Troy's ass while I get embarrassed or in trouble

or—"

"Oh, _Chad_!" Sharpay said in sing-song down the hall.

"Oh, God…" Chad felt dread down to his toes. Ryan saw Sharpay wave from down the hall, walking towards them.

"Troy really thinks his plan will protect us," Ryan said nervously. He smiled awkwardly at Sharpay when she spotted him by Chad.

"Does he even have a plan?" Chad asked, irritated.

"I'm not sure," Ryan looked thoughtful, "But he's so cute when he's determined," Ryan smiled.

"I wish you guys wouldn't tell me these things." Chad muttered.

"You're really a good friend," Ryan said smiling.

"Oh man, you're going to make me feel guilty about this aren't you?" Chad asked already knowing the answer.

"Just try and distract her, she needs a friend," Ryan said, looking over to the approaching Sharpay.

"Hi Ryan," She waved. "You know, I think we're friends" She informs Chad, "and that means…." She droned on as Chad shook his head in defeat.

'You guys owe me big time' Chad thought with disdain.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

_Don't ever leave me lover_: Back-Story on Ryan and Troy. Kinda serious, not as funny.

Review pretty please.


	4. Pt 1 Don’t ever leave me lover

**A/N:** Thanks guys your reviews make me smile all day like a crazy person, seriously, you guys are wonderful. Anyway, this chapter is basically the back-story to Troy and Ryan. Their first date happened after all of this. I broke this up into two parts because of the length, so expect the second part in a couple of days, I just need to edit it. Also, this is my favorite chapter. Just had to add that. Okay, Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Knowing All**

Chapter 3: Part 1

_Don't ever leave me lover_

_(Interlude) _

* * *

_My young lies,_

_Inbred long in my mind._

His eyes glazed over as he watched the other boy's movements, hypnotized. He couldn't understand what drew him to this other boy, rendering him weak and anxious. He was so nervous around him, and he figured this to be a weakness he dare not show, moving carefully, watching his own movements so closely, so he should be flawless, flawless to him. Normal to everyone else.

He was so afraid he would slip one day. One day, he feared he would let his secret out so carelessly, even subtly and his perfect world would be shattered. So, in order for the world he's known for so long to remain whole he had to stay away from the perfect boy, the boy that would make him slip, that could change everything he's known, cared about, and kept him safe for so long. Because living with a secret has been done before, he would easily tread the path that is already so worn and tattered.

_I'm ablaze._

_I'm in a daze._

_And now I'm left in the ashes._

It was so unbearably hot. The heat surrounded his body and squeezed, suffocating him. After he pulled at his collar for the fifth time, he finally realized it didn't help at all. So, he repeatedly wiped the sweat forming on his forehead before it could collect on his brow. It was the beginning of the school year and apparently summer hadn't gotten the hint that it was fall's turn yet. So the school was unprepared and the air-conditioners remained broken. He looks over at Gabriella to find she isn't having any luck with the heat either, fanning herself unsuccessfully with her hands. He then looks over at Chad to find him desperately trying to fan himself with his notebook instead of writing notes.

He dares a look at Ryan. God, he knew he shouldn't even be turning his head in his direction but he had to just look, just a little. That's what he always tells himself; he'll look for no longer than a second just like he did with all the others. Ryan, he's just like all the others. If he kept telling himself that then it will be true. It has to be true.

As he dares a glance at the boy he promised himself just a moment ago he wouldn't look at for more than a second, he stares at Ryan's hands. He had to start small; he didn't want to look suspicious damnit! He slowly raises his gaze to his arms, glistened with sweat and so smooth. He reaches up to his shoulders, where faint muscles are revealed through the sweat dampened shirt. He lowers his vision to his chest, lean. One second was up along time ago. Finally he reaches back up to his collarbone, smooth neck, chin, cherry lips, wondering briefly if they tasted as such, then he reaches his eyes, clear blue like the skies when the sun shines its brightest. Beautiful.

Suddenly those clear blues look straight at him and Troy's caught. Troy's own eyes widen and breathing hitches, panic rising, tingling his nerves and pushing his heart to beat twice as fast. He forces his gaze away from Ryan and internally yells at himself. One second, it should have been one second but he's been staring at Ryan for most of the class period.

He's screwed.

'Why can't I control myself? It seems like as time goes by I only get worse and worse,' Troy thought. The bell rings and Troy rushes out of the classroom. He can't talk to anyone in this state. His nerves were still tingling, the memory of Ryan catching him staring still so fresh in his mind. 'How can I be so stupid?' Troy internally yells.

He sits himself in the far back of his next class, a little early than everyone else because of his haste to get away. He needed to find away to get past these odd feelings that were swirling around in the pit of his stomach. He needed a plan.

_Silence grabs my throat and takes it captive._

_It wants my opinions. It wants my feelings._

_It wants every expression I can muster._

Did you ever you get that feeling in your throat where you could just feel everything you're about to say just die, a horrible, excruciatingly bloody death? You can taste the copper on your tongue and the soreness at the sides of your mouth, making your cheeks taut and your jaw tense. You're silenced. And in your mind the words ring clearly but you just can't seem to get it out, it's stuck, dead in the center of your throat. Well, Troy was getting this feeling a lot. It always seemed to happen when ever Ryan was talking to him or sometimes near him. And frankly, Troy was getting irritated with himself because more often then not it always ended up with him humiliating himself.

Troy and Gabriella had joined the Drama club as way to get closer to their new found love of theater, yet, Troy was seriously regretting this decision. Drama club was just another place he saw more of Ryan.

His relationship with Gabriella, however, is one of close friendship. He realized it's not Gabriella he was in love with but the idea of having it all. Gabriella didn't push him to be with her so he never pursued her. She became one of his closest friends, someone he can relate to. Yet, he tended to stick close by her in order to not talk to Ryan and apparently she started to notice.

"Um…Troy," Gabriella started. She was a little worried about him because she often found him, eyes glazed over as if he was thinking too hard. He also kept bumping into her and it was getting a little annoying. She knew Troy was a smart guy but he was acting like a ditz. She tried tapping his shoulder and he finally broke out of his trance.

"Hey… you need help with those props?" He pointed to the cardboard star she was holding.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella tried to find what Troy was starting at but he quickly stepped into her line of vision.

All he could do was strain a smile, so utterly fake. "I'm fine," he replied. He wished she would let it go. Something in her eyes told him she didn't believe him but he shrugged it off. As long as she dropped it, he was safe. He couldn't handle confrontation right now, even a little poke in the surface of his resolve would shatter his whole. He needed to keep his façade.

She would pretend he wasn't lying to her now but she put his glazed eyes in the back of her mind incase it should return. After the awkward air passed, they found themselves sitting on the stage floor cutting out star shaped cardboard pieces and talking about the upcoming play.

Until they were interrupted, "those stars are not even and why is that star smaller than the others?" Sharpay said, pointing to the petite star next to Troy and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh… that was a test star," Troy replied, referring to the star he thought he could cut out without tracing it out first. Apparently it wasn't as easy as he thought. He hated it when Gabriella was right. He tried to make it even but in the end it kept getting smaller and smaller and well you get the picture.

Suddenly Ryan popped up behind Sharpay, "I think it looks kinda cute," he said smiling at Troy. Troy felt his heart swell with utter pride for his silly little test star as heat rushed to his cheeks. He pulled the cardboard up to his cheeks, feigning concentration on cutting, to hide his blush. Ryan, however, thought Troy was avoiding him and frowned at his distant behavior.

Sharpay, oblivious to it all, grabbed the cardboard out of Gabriella's hands.

"Hey!" Gabriella said indignantly. Although, to be honest she secretly half-wanted to get out of cutting duty and half-wanted to see if Sharpay would mess up the star. She still needed to act indignant of course, simply for her pride.

"Oh, please, I can't believe amateurs like you can't cut out a simple star evenly," Sharpay turned to her twin brother, "scissors" she not so pleasantly asked.

"…Sharpay, I don't think—"

"Ryan, the scissors!" Sharpay prompted.

"...fine" Ryan resigned, Gabriella sympathetically gave him the scissors and he handed it to Sharpay, knowing this was not going to end well.

Sharpay surveyed the cardboard piece with wiggled out pencil lines coming together and forming a star and looked down to the duo on the floor, who were both staring up at her expectantly. Then she turned to her brother who was standing beside her, worried. Why would he be worried, she asked herself, 'I know exactly what I'm doing!' As she awkwardly put her fingers through the scissor handles, she paused to look at her fingers in the handles and immediately dropped the scissors.

"My manicure! I almost completely forgot," she turned to her brother and shoved the cardboard piece into his chest, "teach them the correct way, I need to moisturize my hands." She walked way muttering, "I can't believe I almost risked my nails for those amateurs."

"Well… I don't think you guys really need any pointers…" Ryan trailed off, his gaze following his sister, a little annoyed she left him to fend for himself.

"Why don't you join us?" Gabriella suggested, yet she was kicked in the leg by Troy. She glared at him, what was his problem?

"Sorry, didn't see your leg there," he said smiling, not genuine at all. How can she ask him to join us? He internally yelled, was she trying to kill him!

Missing the quiet argument below, Ryan shifted his gaze down to the duo and smiled, "Um… it's alright, I have to organize the costumes for the play in the back," He started walking towards the back of the stage, "I'll see you guys around" he waved.

"He's so much nicer than Sharpay," Gabriella commented after Ryan disappeared in the back.

"…yeah," Troy said distantly, Gabriella took notice of his quiet tone and nudged his leg with her cardboard piece. He looked up to see concern shining through her eyes, and he felt like crap.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked. She was really worried, what happened to Troy's upbeat attitude? He looked as if he was holding something back, like a huge boulder was about roll down his back if he didn't use all his strength to keep it behind him.

Suddenly, she thought better of prodding the issue and changed the subject, "hey, maybe we should invite Ryan to hang out, you know, he's cool," she tried. Troy's eyes widened, did she know? He internally panicked but then he dismissed it. He can't ignore Ryan, sure, he scared the hell out of him but he should try and be friends. Maybe that should be his plan, friendship, being that close to him is enough. He just needed to stop acting like such a moron in front of him.

"Yeah, he's cool" He said, keeping his cool. He glanced at Gabriella only to find her humming as she cut out another star, forgetting the question she asked Troy. 'Yeah,' he thought, 'he's really cool.'

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

_Don't ever leave me lover Part 2_

Review pretty please with Troy and Ryan on top, preferably with Troy on top of Ryan : D


	5. Pt 2 Don't ever leave me lover

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys! This is the second part, the scene where Chad finds out about them in the first chapter came after this so re-read that if you want to understand the 'I like you, really' statements or maybe not since I just said it right now and it might jog your memory. Also, this was the first thing I wrote in this entire story, which was months ago. Hopefully I fixed all the errors. Enjoy!

* * *

**Knowing All **

Chapter 3: Part 2

_Don't ever leave me lover _

_(Interlude)_

_

* * *

_

_The likelihood, _

_It's always worth it. _

It can be snatched away from you at anytime, but all that matters is the moment when you feel you can grab it and hold it forever. Ryan finally felt he could obtain something he thought before he shouldn't even think would ever be in his grasps, Troy. He was so close he could hold him and tell him everything he's been holding back since the ending of the last school year. But what if the moments where he thought Troy might feel the same way were only in his mind, his wishful images taunting him, yet again.

Images of complete wishful fantasy filled his slumber. In reality, he could never hold Troy, never kiss him or be loved by him. His dreams always mocked him with a Troy that would never be.

_A lithe figure with shags of brunet hair covering his head and bold eyes filled in with deep sea blue. He held him close; he whispered loving notes of soft music. He was Ryan's. _

He couldn't sleep, he was so exhausted. Ryan tossed around for the third time in his big bed filled with throw pillows and silk covers and sheets. He was so uncomfortable! This is supposed to be the most relaxing bed on the market, he thought angrily.

He was so tired of these dreams, the ones where Troy would hold him and he could actually feel the warmth of his body, only to wake up cold and alone. He glared at his open window, the curtains lifting as soft but insistent gusts of wind pushed the cloth higher, flowing just above the window sill.

"I guess it's finally starting to become fall," he spoke to himself as he walked over to his window. Usually it wasn't so cold when he opened the window during the night but he was always cold, whether it was because of his air conditioner or his own sweat cooling him. He shut the window and watched as his curtains fell gently, touching the carpeted floors.

He looked over to his clock and sighed, it was 4:03AM. So much for beauty sleep he thought dejectedly. He walked back to his bed and decided to just lie back down and let thoughts of Troy overcome him.

"…Ryan, Ryan… RYAN!" His eyelids open slowly and as his vision clears, he sees an angry blonde clad in yellow and gold, hovering over him with a not so pleasant expression on her face. God, the yellow is too much for his eyes, so he slowly closes them again.

He is suddenly shaken and groans, "Sharpay, I'm awake, I'm awake!"

"What is wrong with you? We leave for school in an hour and you're not even dressed!" 'God, why do I have to do everything for him,' she thought. "We are not going to be late, do you hear me? Ryan?" She shifts her gaze to the bed to find him back to sleep. "RYAN!"

He jumps up, "I'll be ready!" He makes his way to the bathroom , muttering, "Jeez… it not like I'm her accessory or anything." He is starting to really get annoyed by her. After the Twinkle Towne musical he has changed by being nicer and more open and he thought Sharpay changed too but apparently she is still the same. He loves his sister and knows she has a good heart but for some reason she doesn't want to show her true self so she hides behind this icy personality.

When he went down the stairs, he discovered Sharpay at the bottom, glaring in his general direction until she caught sight of his clothing, "a t-shirt again!"

"I can't wear dress shirts in this heat!" He exclaimed. Did she really want him to sweat simply for fashion?

"I don't care! You sweat and bleed for fashion! Do you hear me Ryan? Bleed!" 'So much for that' Ryan thought sadly.

"Well, _I_ don't care, I want to be comfortable." He suddenly thought back to his sleepless night and almost blushed. He walked passed Sharpay through the door and towards their car before he clued Sharpay in to any hidden feelings.

"Comfortable?" Sharpay said puzzled, "Who said fashion has to be comfortable?"

She stormed out of the house and slammed the door before her mother called out a "Have a good day" from the dinning room.

When they arrived at school Ryan turned to ask Sharpay if she was going to meet him before Drama Club but was met with a crowd of students instead. 'I guess she's still mad at me' Ryan thought and shrugged. He saw Gabriella and Troy talking in front of Troy's locker far in the distance and started walking over, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to say hi.'

"Hi," Ryan said, 'wow, could have said something a little more original, Ryan' he berated himself.

Gabriella shifted her gaze to Ryan and smiled while Troy turned around. Troy seemed a little jumpy, Ryan thought, maybe it was a mistake coming over here.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted, she looked beside Ryan and then looked behind herself, finally she asked, "where's Sharpay?"

'What? Is she attached to me or something', Ryan thought. "Um… I think she's mad at me," Ryan explained.

"Oh, what happened?" Gabriella had never known the twins to argue. Troy looked a little interested as well but remained silent.

"Well, she doesn't like what I'm wearing," Ryan said. He didn't really want to reveal a lot about himself but since they were concerned, and they seemed nice.

Suddenly, Troy snapped out of his trance and said, "Well, don't worry about it you can hang with us for today," he sounded so resolved that Ryan couldn't say no.

"I think you look great Ryan!" Gabriella encouraged. She was happy Troy and Ryan were getting closer. She always thought they'd be good friends.

Ryan smiled, although he would have loved it so much more if Troy complimented him.

So they walked over to their English class to find Chad scrambling for his homework. He spotted Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan and grabbed Troy by his shoulders, "tell me you have the English homework!" He was so frantic, if he couldn't find his homework he would have to copy it.

"Chad," Troy said slowly, "you were supposed to write about what you did over the summer, I don't think you went to my aunt Manda's wedding" Troy laughed. Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other amused. Chad went to his desk and slumped in his seat.

As the teacher walked in and started the lesson, Ryan could have cared less about appositives and comma placement, he was so happy. He finally got Troy to talk to him and maybe he could get them alone together so he could get to know him.

When English ended Gabriella invited Ryan over to lunch while Troy nodded dumbly. Ryan left the duo to go to his math class while Chad joined Troy and Gabriella on their way to History class.

"So, why's Blondie hanging out with us all of a sudden?" Chad asked. He found it strange that Troy was quiet but he didn't mention it.

"Well, him and Sharpay got in a fight and we thought it would be good if he hung out with us," she explained.

"Wait, the twins got into a fight! Wow, that's a first," Chad said as they entered their classroom, "well, I guess its okay, he's alright as long as you guys don't go all theater on me, it's cool."

Gabriella and Chad talked while Troy just sat in his seat, quietly wondering what he was going to say at lunch. He completely didn't factor in how shy he is around Ryan when he planned to be friends with him. He needed to prove to himself he could act normally around him, probably.

At lunch, Sharpay decided she wanted to sit with the Drama kids. Ryan was a little disappointed at her withdrawal but shrugged. He walked over to the table surrounded by Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor. Suddenly he felt like an outsider but Gabriella spotted him and waved him over, so much for running back to Sharpay. He strained a smile and sat down next to Troy.

Troy's heart was beating rapidly the moment he saw Ryan and now it was near explosion. Ryan smiled at Troy and Troy smiled back awkwardly, he shifted in his seat, trying not to stare at the blonde for too long.

Finally, he remembered what he promised himself, "Did Sharpay forgive you?" Troy asked.

Ryan shook his head, "I don't think so but she dropped it," he poked at his peas with his spork, "I guess that's something," he finished.

"Man, what an anchor, what will she do when you get a girlfriend or something?" Chad interjected. Gabriella and Taylor looked over, interested in his answer.

"She means well," Ryan said firmly, "and if I want to be with someone," he said carefully, "Then she won't stand in my way, I hope."

"I hope?" Chad retorted, "That doesn't sound so great."

" Chad, it's none of your business," Taylor scolded.

"How do you know she won't drag you around the rest of your lives," Chad continued. He didn't like to see other people mess up their lives no matter who they where.

"Chad!" Taylor yelled.

Ryan remained quiet, searching his brain for answers, anything to defend his sister.

Troy looked over to the blonde, finding him troubled, and laid his hand over his knee in comfort. Ryan snapped his head up to meet Troy's gaze and felt better, Troy smiled at him.

"How do you know if someone is worth it?" Gabriella asked suddenly. Everyone turned to her surprised at the change of subject.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I mean, risking your relationship with Sharpay, you guys _are_ family," She continued, "how do you know the person you like or even love is worth losing your sister," she said carefully.

"Man, your sister is probably going to chase away any poor soul who should try—"

Chad was cut off by Troy, who quietly asked while carefully eying the rest of the people at the table, "if someone where to like you" he began, "How do I—they know that you won't give them a chance because your sister might not approve," he was so scared, did they see right through him? Everyone else, however, thought Troy's hesitance was due to how personal the question was, not that it may directly relate to Troy himself.

"If someone wants to take the chance to know me better and find that they like me, I mean really like me then I don't see why I shouldn't do the same for them if I find I might like them too." Ryan looked around to find the table has gone quiet. Troy's eyes were wide, Gabriella looked thoughtful, Chad had his eyebrows raised, and Taylor was smiling.

"That was beautiful, Ryan" Taylor said. Then she elbowed Chad, "why can't you be more like that," she told him.

Chad rubbed his side, "What a load of—"

"I totally agree," Gabriella said firmly, eyeing Troy, finding it very interesting at how silent he was. Maybe that 'someone' as Ryan put it is closer to Ryan than he thinks. She was a little troubled her own question wasn't answered fully but she didn't prod any further. She could tell not even Ryan knew the answer himself.

There's a chance! Troy thought happily. After school was Drama club, where he usually clung to Gabriella like a life line but not this afternoon. This afternoon he would try and get closer to Ryan, he decided.

_'Don't ever leave me lover _

_Don't ever, ever leave me lover' _

The uncertainty, sometimes makes you feel safe because at least you aren't sure of the trouble or evil your way, you can live in blissful denial, yet other times it's torture not knowing, it leaves you feeling like you're about to fall because you're afraid, you don't know where that cliff is, right in front of you or miles away. The question is: Do you want the uncertainty to never leave you? Or do you want to banish the uncertainly away until it is just that little risk you take everyday when you walk out of your door?

After the meeting for drama club ended Ryan said he wanted to stay later to clean up around the stage. He was surprised to find Troy following him around, well, to find anyone other than Sharpay following him, anyway. Sharpay was still a little upset and left for home and Troy agreed to drive him home. Being with Troy, he found it refreshing; Troy made him laugh and cared about what he thought. Usually he would stick around after meetings by himself but he asked Troy to stay with him this time. He loved how he made Troy's eyes lighten.

They were in the auditorium, cleaning the stage. It was filled with scene changes and props. Ryan looked up to find all the stars Troy and Gabriella made glow in the darkness of the stage, gleams of silver and white twinkling above him. He turned to find Troy looking for something, probably a light switch. It was getting a little dim since it was later in the afternoon and they usually used the large windows that let the sun into the auditorium for light.

"I like it better when there's natural light," Ryan said quietly, but in the silence of the auditorium it was clear and carried across the stage. Troy looked over to find Ryan facing him so he decided to forget the light switch and walk over to him.

Troy felt the tingling in his arm as Ryan dragged him to the side of the stage. "There is this couch we got for the play as a prop but it's so heavy we never use it," Ryan explained as they sat down.

"Uh… I can see why, I mean no one wants to push a couch across stage when there's only 2 or 3 minutes for scene change." Troy tried, his eyes never leaving the hand that was resting gently on his arm, the warmth of it spreading across his whole body as his heart was beating faster and faster.

"Yeah, but I like this couch, I made Mrs. Darbus keep it back stage," Ryan let go of Troy's arm to put his feet on the seat, bending his legs and then turning to face Troy, "It's the only place I can relax."

Troy did the same, yet he let his back face the arm of the couch as he put one leg on the couch while the other dangled at the edge, toes touching the stage floor. Troy loved how his leg was so close to Ryan's knees, almost touching.

Ryan laid back into the soft cushions and closed his eyes. Troy admired the glow of his skin through the dim lighting and simply watched Ryan. Some of his blonde hair lay swept across the top of his forehead. His gaze went down his face and reached his lips, almost a darker cherry in the dimness and he went further down to his neck, his collar bone almost exposed by his t-shirt's sheerness and the low collar. Suddenly Troy felt a tingling sensation run across his stomach and linger a bit lower. Ryan opened his eyes and the clear blue almost glowed in the dimness.

Ryan was so sleepy, he hasn't had a good night's rest in days. He felt heat when he closed his eyes, heat was traveling from his closed eyelids down to his lips to his neck and finally around his collar, it felt so familiar, yet he opened his eyes to only find darkness. It was getting late, partly because fall made the days shorter and partly because it was almost evening. The light coming through the large windows of the auditorium suddenly seemed much less than Ryan remembered it and he only shut his eyes for a few seconds. He looked over to Troy and froze; Troy's eyes were bold blue, dark as the deep sea and just as clouded, just like in his dreams.

Troy broke his gaze first, looking down. He quietly spoke, "Hey, Ryan?" Ryan hmm'ed, "remember what you said at lunch about liking someone?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Ryan responded, still a little dazed.

"Well, I think I might want to…" Troy trailed. He swallowed thickly, slowly lifting his head to find Ryan with furrowed eyebrows, confused.

Troy internally sighed, 'how do I put this?' He asked himself. Suddenly he leaned over and touched his lips to Ryan's. Troy placed his hand on the blonde's knees to lean over further and Ryan's wide eyes closed shut, grasping Troy's shirt in attempt to balance himself but more so to bring him closer.

Yet, their balance tipped and Troy found himself on top of Ryan, both boys broke apart, blushing scarlet. Troy got off him while Ryan sat up. They both looked at each other and blushed again.

"I might want that too..." Ryan found his voice. Troy felt his heart swell so much it almost exploded with joy. He was so relieved.

"So…" Troy Began.

"So…" Ryan replied.

"We could—"

"How about—"

They both started at the same time and then laughed. Troy felt all his nervousness fade and Ryan felt a bit more at ease.

Ryan laid his head on Troy's lap and looked up at him, smiling, "set a time to meet then," he suggested. Troy's eyes widened at the blonde's actions but then he grinned.

"Why don't we meet Friday afternoon at 3:30, okay?" Troy asked, running his hand through Ryan's hair. It was so soft, it felt great.

"I mean, I don't start basketball practice until the week after that," Troy continued, yet as he look down he realized the blonde was already sleeping on his lap, his eyes closed and his chest rising and landing softly. He looked so relaxed, so Troy let him rest.

He thought back to his plan, the plan he never really made. Yet, now he realizes it is so simple, why didn't he think of it sooner? He leaned down and whispered in the slumbering boy's ear, "don't ever leave me lover," he sang, "don't ever, ever leave me lover." And he looked up at the fake stars twinkling and spinning above his head, across the stage, his petite star in the far corner, and finally, he truly smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** When I wrote this chapter it was supposed to be a one-shot but it leaves a lot of questions unanswered so instead it centers this chapter story. Also the "don't ever leave me lover, don't ever, ever leave me lover" line is from a song and I can't remember from where exactly but it stuck in my brain and I always imagined a boy couple with that song, so there ya go. 

**Next Chapter: **

_Gabriella's scientific experiment:_ Back to the present. Is Gabriella hitting on Ryan? Troy doesn't believe it. Ryan is a tad scared but still angry his own boyfriend doesn't believe him! He'll show him. But what does Troy really think? Something smells a little weird here. Does she know something? Does she know all?

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Gabriella’s scientific experiment

**A/N:** I just realized I have no real ending for this, a vague idea, but not definite …so if anyone has anything they'd like to see I might consider writing it. Might being the important word there… Feel free to suggest something.

And thanks for the reviews guys.

* * *

**Knowing All **

Chapter 4

_Gabriella's scientific experiment_

* * *

Ryan stepped through the curtain and found the brunet's back to him, bent down over a box, rummaging through old costumes, which haven't been used in years. Old discolored feathered boas and crowns with missing fake jewels lay out of the box as Troy took out another crown, this time silver, and threw it with the others. 

"Find something you like?" Ryan said, walking behind Troy. The brunet twisted around frightened, he looked up at the blonde wide-eyed then relaxed when he realized it was Ryan.

"I'm trying to find a …green tiara," Troy's eyes narrowed in concentration as he fingered through the box, he threw out another boa, and after a fruitless search he sighed, standing up and turning to Ryan in defeat.

Ryan tried to hide his smile at Troy's frustration. Sometimes the basketball player can be too cute for his own good. "Well, you're looking in the wrong box, first of all," Ryan said leaning against the wall.

"You mean I've been looking through this spider infested box for over ten minutes and you couldn't mention something," Troy said, agitated.

"I'll tell you where it is, for a price," Ryan turned to look for anyone who might see them, finding the curtain closed, he stepped closer to Troy and reached up to kiss him. The brunet responded quickly, grabbing Ryan and holding him close. The blonde yielded to Troy as he kissed him hard, slipping his tongue and tasting Ryan. God, how he missed him, missed holding him this close and kissing him without restraint.

Suddenly Sharpay's voice filtered through the curtains and Troy quickly grabbed Ryan and dragged him behind the folds of curtains covering the wall.

"Troy! What are you—" Troy covered Ryan's mouth with his own as Sharpay entered the back corner of the stage. Her eyes scanned the small, poorly lit back-stage storage.

"Where did Troy go?" Sharpay asked, annoyed, "My green tiara is not going to find itself!" She yelled to the walls. She inspected the area, it was fairly cramped with only a few boxes stacked on top of one another, one box was open with old costumes thrown beside it. She stomped her foot in agitation, "where did they go?"

Meanwhile Troy and Ryan stood tightly against the wall, the curtain covering them from Sharpay and leaving little room for movement. Ryan's back was to the wall while Troy stood up against him, his back to the curtain. Ryan looked up at Troy frightened. What kind of mess did they get themselves into now? They heard Sharpay shriek as she went through the box, obviously she found a spider. Troy leaned down and kissed the blonde's neck, he really couldn't resist. Ryan looked up alarmed. Sharpay is just behind the curtain! His wide blue eyes seemed to read. Troy chuckled softly and bit Ryan's ear lobe. The blonde squirmed under Troy, griping around his torso. Troy leaned into Ryan, his thigh brushing the blonde's crotch. He really liked Drama club.

Sharpay was really annoyed, first Ryan disappears and now she can't find Troy. She slammed the box down and stormed through the curtains into the main stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Drama club," She announced, "Two members are missing!" Every turned to Sharpay, who was standing with her hands on her hips.

Gabriella looked up from her spot on the stage, glittering gold a huge sun with other members, who rolled their eyes at the blonde drama queen and went back to work. Gabriella looked around and saw no Troy or Ryan in sight.

Mrs. Darbus walked around humming to herself, Sharpay walked briskly towards her, "Mrs. Darbus, two members are missing, Troy and Ryan are not here," she said upset, "Why should we all work hard while they take a break somewhere!" Not mentioning that she herself never does anything but boss people around.

"Troy went to look for your tiara, Sharpay," Gabriella said, walking towards them. Sharpay turned around in a huff, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

"Shouldn't you be working," Sharpay snapped.

Mrs. Darbus shook her head, "Sharpay, why don't you find the purple robes we used in last year's production, remember, " She said, "Costumes do not define the drama, the drama define the costumes," She continued humming, walking away.

Sharpay glared at Gabriella, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" She barked. Suddenly, the brunette girl looked behind Sharpay and the blonde followed her line of vision, turning around to see Ryan working with the other members on the golden glittery sun. Sharpay raised one trimmed eyebrow, leaving Gabriella and walking briskly towards Ryan.

"Ryan, where the hell have you been?" She yelled.

Ryan looked at her wide-eyed, "Um, I went to the bathroom," he coughed, scratching the back of his neck. He hated lying to his sister.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, "And where is your hat?" Ryan touched the top of his head, feeling nothing but his hair his eyes widened.

He realized he forgot it behind the curtain, "I must have left it in the bathroom."

Gabriella, still where Sharpay left her, titled her head in suspicion. As she walked up behind Sharpay, she noticed a pinkish-red spot on Ryan's neck just above his shirt collar. He was also slightly flushed and his blonde hair slightly flat in the back of his head.

"What is on your neck?!" Sharpay pointed.

Ryan touched his neck quickly, covering the pink spot from everyone turning to look at him.

"Um, I'm allergic to the new soap I bought," Ryan looked around nervously, "the other day." Sharpay looked at him, skeptical.

Troy chose that time to appear, his hair sticking out in odd ends, "A green tiara for one Sharpay Evans found," he announced jogging up to them.

Slightly out of breath, he handed her the tiara in all its limey green shininess, "On second thought, maybe I'll go with the silver one," She said inspecting the crown with distaste.

Troy narrowed his eyes, watching Sharpay's back in irritation as she walked away. Gabriella giggled, "Don't worry, next time don't bother listening to her," she said.

Ryan laughed, "At least you won't have to go into those boxes," he said smiling at Troy.

Troy smiled back, his gaze locking with Ryan's, "It was worth the price," Ryan's cheeks colored slightly.

Gabriella looked between them, noticing Troy's hair messy and Ryan's hatless head and wrinkled shirt.

After the club meeting ended, she stared out of the window on car ride home. Her mom picked her up again and she was grateful for the time to think. It was all starting to make sense she thought, Ryan and Troy both missing at the exact same time, and they always have a vibe that screams closeness. Today in Drama club it was so obvious they were together doing something other than finding Sharpay's green tiara. The only thing left to do, in scientific terms, is test her theory, and the only way to do that is to flirt with one of them and if they turn her down then that was her proof. Since Troy was her friend, she didn't want to send him wrong signals, so the only one left is Ryan.

* * *

The next morning, Ryan was by Sharpay's locker, listening to Sharpay rant about a project she had due in math. 

"Who in the hell has a project in math!" She continued. Ryan rolled his eyes. She checked herself in her mirror, brushing her hair back, "Should I put it up today?"

Ryan was looking over at the end of the hall, where Gabriella smiled at him, he smiled back, yet, he felt her smile was a bit odd, almost as if she was smiling too much or maybe it was something else. He shook his head at his absurd thoughts, who can smile too much? While she walked past him she winked at him, okay now that was odd, Ryan thought, maybe it was an eye twitch. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in confusion; she gave him a little wave and went to class. He rubbed his eyes, what the hell was that? Ryan thought.

"Hello?" Sharpay's voice rang, "Up or down?" She said.

Ryan looked at her confused, "I'm sorry Shar, what?" She slammed her locker in irritation leaving Ryan by her locker. He sighed and went to class, so much for quality time with his sister, he thought.

Troy jogged up behind him, slowing down to walk beside Ryan, "Hey babe," Troy said, walking closer to Ryan, his shoulder brushing against the blonde's.

Ryan smiled, "What would you do if someone heard you call me that?" He teased.

Troy grinned, "What would you do if I kissed you in this hallway right now?" He teased back. Ryan blushed.

They walked into English together and as Gabriella went to her seat she passed by Ryan closely, touching his arm. The blonde stood still, looking wide-eyed at the brunette girl. He looked over to Troy and found him already in his seat looking through his binder, unaware. Did anyone just see that? Ryan thought. Gabriella leaned into him, "Hey Ryan," she said in a low voice.

"Um, Hi, Gabriella," Ryan looked at her oddly. What's with her?

After everyone settled and the teacher started her lesson, Gabriella kept looking at him. At first he thought something was on his face but then she winked at him again. This time he was sure it was wink, not just a weird eye twitch. He decided to ignore her. Maybe she was having an off day.

After class ended, Gabriella touched his arm again, saying her "see you later" in a low and throaty voice.

Ryan concluded that Gabriella was indeed flirting with him.

* * *

Later that day during free period, Troy met Ryan just outside the auto-shop room, which was always deserted during their free period. From there they usually tried to find a place to hide out together. Troy saw the blonde leaning against the wall and walked up to him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Ryan smiled. 

"Hey," Troy grinned.

"Hey," Ryan said.

Troy noticed the blonde's quiet tone, pulling the blonde in a hug, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Ryan tilted his head up slightly to look at Troy, he didn't know how to put this, Gabriella was Troy's old love interest, "I think Gabriella is hitting on me," he said seriously.

Troy laughed, "Gabriella?" he chuckled, "are you sure?"

Ryan broke away from Troy, "What you mean, of course I'm sure," he huffed, "why would I bring it up if I wasn't?"

Troy looked at Ryan, trying not to laugh, "I don't think she would do that," Troy said.

"And why not?" Ryan asked irritated, "Is it because you think I'm too 'flamin' gay' to have a girl like me?" he asked, angry.

Troy backed away, where was this coming from? He thought. "No, I never—"

"Because I'll have you know I can get a girl just as much as a guy!" he yelled, storming out of the hall, a scary imitation of Sharpay.

Troy stood there wide-eyed, "what just happened?" he asked himself.

Ryan walked briskly into the library, he was pissed. She winked at me! He may not be straight but he knew when a girl was flirting with him. And Troy had the nerve to laugh at him! What was so funny about a girl liking him? What? Is he that flamboyant that girls wouldn't be interested? Ryan fumed internally, he'll show him, he thought, determined.

* * *

After the last class ended, Gabriella waited until Ryan was alone by his locker to approach him. Final stage of testing, she thought. She walked up to the blonde, who just closed his locker, zipping close his messenger bag. 

"We can go to dinner," Gabriella smiled sweetly, "So what do you think?" She was never this forward with guys but what did she have to lose this time she thought.

"Yes," Ryan smiled.

Gabriella smirked triumphantly.

That is, until she registered his answer.

"Wait, you said yes?" Gabriella squeaked. 'No,' she thought, 'no, no, no, no this was not supposed to happen!'

"Of course, I'll see you at 8 sharp," Ryan smiled, a little too wickedly.

"…8 sharp" she trailed off. 'What just happened?' She thought, her eyes wide with bewilderment.

Troy was in the distance, witnessing the exchange. Originally he wanted to apologize but when he saw Gabriella he decided to wait. He knew what Ryan was trying to prove. He smirked when he saw Gabriella's panicked look, obviously she was expecting Ryan to turn her down. 'My, my, my dear Gaby, why would you ask someone out if you knew they would say no?' He missed Ryan and he knew what he would have to do to get him back.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he saw Ryan kiss Gabriella's cheek. He felt a sharp sting in his chest. His knuckles turned white as he squeezed the corner of the wall he was hiding behind. 'That's one date I'm gonna crash' Troy resolved and he knew just who was going to help him. He ran off to basketball practice.

"See you tonight!" Ryan waved, as he walked off leaving a stunned Gabriella touching her cheek.

'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: **

_Chad__ is my Lover?: _Chad really just wanted a burger with mayo …is that too much to ask?

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chad is my lover?

**A/N:** I really do love Chad, really! (x.O) no, I do! (x. x) Ow.

* * *

**Knowing All **

Chapter 5

_Chad is my Lover?_

_

* * *

_

"So… Gabby,"

'Since when does he call me Gabby?' she thought.

"Your dress is really nice."

"…thanks" Gabriella fidgeted nervously, she didn't want to be here but here she was on a date with Ryan and she felt horrible for making him think this was real. 'What am I going to do?' She thought in dismay.

Ryan on the other hand smiled as he saw two brunets seated a few tables back, behind Gabriella. One brunet with shags and the other with curls sticking out of a tall menu.

"Hide!" Troy whispered as he slinked down the booth and put both menus in front of himself and Chad.

"Hey I thought you said you were going to buy me—"

"Shut up I think he saw us."

"WHAT!" Troy quickly covered Chad's mouth.

Gabriella looked behind her, "Did you hear something?" Troy and Chad quickly put the menus in front of them. She looked around and didn't find anything peculiar.

"Maybe it was an old couple arguing," Ryan said amused, he knew if Troy heard him he would not be happy.

A few tables back, two brunets were arguing behind two menus.

"You mean you drag me to this cheesy restaurant to spy on your boyfriend!" Chad whispered hotly behind his menu.

Troy was busy glaring at the back of Gabriella's head.

"You're crazy!" Chad exclaimed getting up, "And I'm leaving, I've had enough of—"

Suddenly, Troy grabbed Chad's jacket and dragged him behind the menus, "Look, it's not only to spy, alright, I think Gabriella is up to something."

"I knew two free burgers were too good to be true," Chad said dismally.

Troy rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Gabriella looked over her menu not really reading it. Instead she sat there overcome with guilt. How could she mislead Ryan like this? She didn't expect him to really say yes, 'I mean look at him, with his pink pinstriped dress shirt and tie. Doesn't he scream gay?' Sighing she put down her menu, 'I guess I have seen some men wear pink nowadays' she thought. Pink can be very manly.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Ryan broke Gabriella's thoughts.

"Sure!" She said a bit too cheerfully. Ryan raised an eyebrow at her excitement at his need to use the facilities but then just shrugged it off. Girls.

The blond purposely walked past Troy and Chad's table amused at their actual belief he can't see them behind their menus.

"Come on," Troy said, nodding his head towards the direction Ryan went.

"Why do I have to go?" Chad pouted, "I was going to order the double cheeseburger with mayo."

"Let's just go!" Troy hissed, dragging Chad out of his seat, causing the curly brunet to grumble.

As Chad and Troy turned the corner they found a smiling Ryan standing in front of the bathrooms with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Took you guys long enough," Ryan smiled. He leaned on the wall between the men's and women's Bathroom. Troy looked at him surprised.

"How did you—"

"Was it the hair?" Chad interrupted Troy, pointing to his head full of curls, "I always did suck at hide and seek," Chad sighed. Troy rolled his eyes. Suddenly Chad realized where he was, "And why exactly do I have to be here again?" he asked Troy, annoyed.

"Because if Gabriella sees you she's going to find out I'm here," Troy said irritated. Chad was starting to get on his nerves. The curly brunet let out an annoyed breath, finding Troy's logic stupid.

"I can't believe you guys followed me," Ryan chuckled. Troy looked disgruntled at Ryan's lack of surprise.

"Hey, I was led here under false pretenses," Chad clarified, narrowing his eyes at Troy, "And I expect those cheeseburgers," he warned.

"You are not getting anything!" Troy yelled, "What kind of friend are you?"

"What kind of friend am I?" Chad bristled, "You the one who—"

"Guys," Ryan interrupted, "I don't know what you wanted but I am going back to my date if you'll excuse me," Ryan said, feigning indifference and walking past the two brunets.

"You're not going anywhere," Troy said grabbing the blond boy's elbow.

"Excuse me," Ryan raised his eyebrows, "I believe I'm keeping Gabriella waiting." Troy clenched his jaw at the mention of his date.

"Wait, I thought you were gay dude," Chad tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Troy said looking at Ryan, waiting for some type of explanation for his boyfriend's odd behavior.

Ryan narrowed his eyes, "That's not the point," he snatched his elbow away from Troy, "It's the principle."

While the three boys argued by the bathrooms, Gabriella was alone at the table, gazing around the restaurant, finding it not too special but simple and quaint. The waitress came around and asked if she needed anything, Gabriella said they would order in a few minutes. She looked at her watch. Ryan was sure taking a long time in the bathroom.

She got up and put her bag on her chair, heading for the bathroom, unaware of a blonde girl catching sight of her out the window of the restaurant.

Before she turned the corner she heard arguing.

"I'm not going to explain myself when you obviously haven't a clue," she heard a familiar voice say hotly.

"But you're not making sense," She heard the second voice, so familiar she thought, "Give me a clue then," she recognized the pleading voice as Troy's.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, surprised by his presence, "What are doing back here?"

Gabriella voice came behind them. Oh, just great, Troy thought as he turned around and found the brunette girl looking at them confused.

Sharpay briskly followed Gabriella, "Chad! There you are!" her voice rang. Chad's eyes widened in fear, does she follow him? He thought frantically. He tried to hide behind Ryan but the blonde girl had already spotted him.

"Hey Troy, Chad, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, finding it odd that two basketball players would be at the same restaurant as her and Ryan.

"Troy! Ryan! Funny finding you two here," Sharpay said interestingly, completely ignoring Gabriella's presence. Gabriella looked at Sharpay annoyed.

Troy and Ryan looked at each other nervously, feeling fear race through them. Chad just watched his friends in horror.

"Troy, who are you with?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, this is the kinda restaurant you take your date on." Sharpay said, looking over at Chad curiously.

"Hey! Can't two good friends eat a burger or two once in a while?" Chad said defensively. The girls looked at Chad surprised.

" Troy?" Gabriella prodded.

"Ryan?" Sharpay prompted.

"Well?" both girls looked expectantly at the two.

Suddenly Ryan turned to Chad,

No! Chad thought NO! 'I know that look! It's the 'make Chad do something he most certainly doesn't want to do' look!'

"You see…I was helping Troy with something…"

"Yeah!" Troy jumped in quickly.

"What would that be?" Sharpay inquired, not buying it.

"Um… Chad and Troy needed advice on their relationship." Ryan said nervously.

"WHAT!" Chad's eyes became incredibly wide.

Troy gave an apologetic look to Chad, "It's been in turmoil," he added solemnly, moving to stand next to Chad as the curly brunet in turn took a long step to stand next to Gabriella. Troy looked over at Chad annoyed.

"Chad? I thought …." Gabriella trailed off, looking at Ryan.

"No," Chad corrected, "By relationship he means as frien—"

"Chad?!" Sharpay shrieked, "I thought best friends told each other these things!"

"Best-friends?" They all chorused looking at Sharpay in disbelief.

"Yeah ….What?" She said defensively, "We are!"

"Okay," Gabriella intervened, "Why don't we all sit down," She was just happy that their date was cut short.

"No, actually, we need to leave as of now," Troy announced, "And we need Ryan too," he added, hooking his arm with Ryan's and dragging him towards the exit, leaving Chad with two very confused girls.

"Hey! The least you could do is wait for me," Chad ran after them.

"Okay, that was weird," Gabriella turned to Sharpay.

"Damn it! Do you know how hard it was tracking him down?" Sharpay asked annoyed, "Now I have to do it all over again," She ran through the restaurant after Chad.

"Okay, now _that_ was weird," Gabriella said to herself, then she giggled, "Now I'm weird," she spoke to herself again.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

_Five Minute Night Out: _Chad is left to handle a curious Sharpay, Troy rambles, Ryan asks himself the questions he's been avoiding, and Gabriella …walks home… or does she?

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. Five Minute Night Out

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys thought the last chapter was funny, I was afraid my humor wouldn't be the same as others. Thanks for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Knowing All**

Chapter 6

_Five Minute Night Out _

* * *

The lights of the street glowed in the dark night and several people were out and about in the city. Chad had to guess it was maybe five minutes to nine. He sighed as he spotted the bus stop, walking over to it and thanking God it was Friday. He could hide out in his house for the whole weekend, maybe sleep through the whole the day. Now, that sounded like a good plan. He gazed over across the street and spotted Sharpay making her way over, he sighed deeply. Was this night ever going to end? 

When Troy dragged Ryan out of the restaurant they disappeared, and now he was left with one very curious Sharpay, which is the worst Sharpay you can encounter, other than the angry Sharpay of course. Chad noticed Troy and Ryan had a habit of disappearing, which he didn't mind as much. It was that they tended to leave him alone with Sharpay that irritated the hell out of him.

Chad could hear the click of her heals against the pavement but he didn't bother turning around, he didn't even bother acknowledging her presence. Sharpay didn't pay much attention to that anyway.

"Why would Ryan date Gabriella?" She asked him, "He's gay." She stopped walking when she was directly in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chad feigned surprised, "Really? No kidding," he tried to back away but she cornered him at the bus stop.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Oh, please," She rolled her eyes, "Of course you knew that, it's obvious."

"Well, I'm not the type of person to categorize people based on their appearance," He stated with his nose high, Sharpay quirked her lips up in amusement.

"Like how you tried to make Troy not go to call-backs for last year's winter musical?" She said, one eyebrow raised, "Stick with what you know, was it?"

Chad looked away, wondering how she even knew about that. "That was different," he said, slightly ashamed, "I didn't know what was best…." He trailed off. He didn't like his actions back then and learned there was more to life than basketball, like friends that you care enough about to let them do what makes them happy. He briefly wondered if Sharpay had that.

"You're the worst investigation partner ever!" She huffed.

Probably not, Chad concluded.

"You didn't even tell me you and Troy we're going out!" She yelled, "I thought we were in constant communication!"

"I'm not going out with Troy!" He yelled, fisting his hands at his sides in frustration. Finally the bus arrived, screeching to a stop in front of them. He quickly ran to it, "Bye!" was his last word as he got in and left the blonde at the bus stop alone.

Sharpay furrowed her eyebrows in thought, if Chad was dating Troy then why was Troy with Ryan? Was Ryan dating Troy? That couldn't be possible she thought, not because she didn't think Troy was gay but she knew her brother would tell her, wouldn't he? She let out a breath in frustration. Her brother would tell something that important wouldn't he?

Why wouldn't he tell her? She thought sadly.

* * *

Ryan broke away from Troy once he was dragged by a corner, almost one block away from the restaurant. The light was dim on this side of the sidewalk, it was deserted, and most of the stores were closing for the night. Ryan didn't know how to react to Troy, what if the brunet really didn't know him as well as he thought? He turned away from Troy, crossing his arms. 

Troy started to panic, what if Ryan never forgave him? He tried to hurry in one breath, "Please Ryan I'm—"

"I thought you would be different," Ryan said as turned to face Troy, narrowing his eyes in hurt, "I thought you'd see me for who I am."

"I don't get it," Troy tried walking towards him but the blond backed away, Troy's heart started to beat frantically, "Why are you mad at me? Is it because I didn't believe you—"

"No, it's because all my life I've been the girly guy," Ryan turned away, trying to stand strong, "And then you just laugh at the idea of a girl liking me, I thought," Ryan just shook his head in defeat, 'You wouldn't treat me like the others' he wanted to say. Although he'd never admit it, he was always self-conscious of how he wasn't like 'one of the guys.'

"I know I'm stupid, I don't think before I say something, and I always make stupid mistakes, but I can't take it when you're angry with me, I can't take it when you don't talk to me or I can't hold you, and I don't think you're this flamin' gay or whatever flamboyant gay guys are, I don't think of you like that Ryan, I think your perfect," He said everything in a rapid ramble, all in one breath. He wasn't even sure if Ryan understood half what he said but he looked over to the blond and found him smiling, he took a deep breath in relief.

"You think I'm perfect?" Ryan said surprised. He gazed at Troy, unsure if the brunet really meant it.

Troy walked over to him slowly, afraid he wasn't forgiven yet or if he was being too forward, but he took a chance and pulled Ryan into a hug. Ryan slowly lifted his arms to hold him back, laying his head on Troy's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Troy tightening his hold, making sure Ryan was real, that he actually had the blond in his arms.

"You're so perfect," Troy resolved, his lips brushing against the blond boy's hair. Ryan felt his heart swell with love. Did he love Troy? Wasn't he too young? He didn't even know what love really was, except the plays he's acted in and novels he had to read for school. But it seemed too perfect, it seemed like it was unreal. And now, he felt this was almost a dream. Troy didn't mind holding him for so long, and Ryan didn't mind just being held. But he couldn't help but think. He remembered the first time he ate lunch with Troy, seemed like ages ago but was just two months ago.

The question Gabriella asked him swirled around his brain. _How do you know if someone is worth it?_ He griped Troy tighter. _How do you know the person you like or even love is worth losing your sister? _Shutting his eyes, he buried his face in Troy's chest. '_How do I know?'_ He asked himself.

Damn Gabriella and her stupid questions, he internally scowled.

* * *

Walking out into the sidewalk, Gabriella sighed, she had no way to get home, might as well start walking, she thought. The night was beautiful, the sky was clear and the stars were bright. She hugged herself, the wind picked up a bit, making it brisk, but since she was wearing a dress and it didn't provide much warmth. Suddenly she heard honking. Hugging her bag closer to her she turned to the street to find a pink convertible coming up to her. 

As the car stopped near the brunette girl, she internally did a happy dance, a ride home. Sharpay honked her horn again, "Are you getting in or what!" she yelled.

"Thanks Sharpay," Gabriella said as she got in next to Sharpay, putting on her seat belt. The top was pulled on so the car was nice and warm. Gabriella smiled in comfort.

"Hey, lock the door," Sharpay snapped. Gabriella did as she was told, sitting stiffly, so much for comfort, she thought. It probably wasn't a good idea to let your guard down around the irate blonde.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to have to walk home," Gabriella said, smiling at Sharpay.

"Don't think this makes us best buddies," Sharpay stated as she did a sudden U-turn, causing Gabriella to clutch onto the side door in fear. 'Oh, God, please let me live through this ride,' Gabriella thought.

Soon they made their way through the streets. Gabriella looked out the window, the light filled city slowly turned into the dark and sparsely lit suburbs. The car was quiet with Sharpay driving and Gabriella just gazing out of the window.

"So, how was your _date?_" Sharpay said the last word sarcastically, breaking the silence.

"Um, it was…" Gabriella eyed Sharpay, whose eyes were on the road in front of her, seemingly indifferent, but the brunette girl didn't know how to respond, so she just settled with, "Fine."

Sharpay quirked one trimmed eyebrow, still looking at the road as she spoke, "Really, since Ryan is gay, I would think it would be an accomplishment that you got a date with him," she said with the same indifferent air.

Gabriella's eyes widened, 'I knew he was gay! I knew it!' She internally squealed. Suddenly she realized she must be grinning like an idiot, "Really? Well, I guess it can't work out then," She said almost chirpy.

Sharpay abruptly stopped the car, the halt causing the brunette's seatbelt to stretch as her body fell forward, "What?" the blonde asked in disbelief, "Are you happy about everything?" She asked incredulously.

Gabriella, still holding on to the side door, noticed she was in front of her house, took off her seatbelt and got out of the car quickly, "Thanks for the ride Sharpay! Bye!" She said quickly and loud as she practically ran to her house.

Sharpay watched as the brunette ran up the steps to her front door and fished for her keys quickly, the door shutting close, the porch light going off. Sharpay just sat there in her car, thinking, maybe Gabriella knows something more than she's letting on. The blonde smirked, fixed her hair in the side mirror, and drove back home.

**

* * *

****A/N:** This chapter wasn't planned but I felt something missing from the next chapter so I wrote this one. Sighs. This story just keeps getting longer I thought in the beginning it would be about 10 chapters but now I think it'll be about 14 or 15 chapters. Now I have to edit the next chapter and do some homework …yeah I should probably do some homework... 

**Next Chapter: **

_Research and Development: _Oh no, Sharpay and Gabriella are conspiring, Chad tells Troy exactly what he thinks of his 'plan,' and Ryan starts to panic.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Research and Development

**A/N:** Kinda long but necessary to set up the later parts and the later parts include slashy goodness, which is sorta foreshadowed in this chapter, but this chapter is purely for the plot development folks : D

* * *

**Knowing All **

Chapter 7

_Research and Development_

_

* * *

_Over the past few weeks you could say Gabriella and Sharpay have become close friends …or just two people who keep seeing each other every where. Either way, they have gotten to know one another better and realized that the other is as bad as they had thought originally. Well, anyway, it's always good to be sure. 

"Gabriella," Sharpay stated.

Gabriella turned around from her study group and found Sharpay standing in the doorway of the science lab, her nose high, and disdain clear on her face as she regarded the room. Taylor pulled Gabriella's arm, "You want me to chase her off for you?" She said quietly.

"No, it's okay," Gabriella said softly, smiling at Taylor's protective nature.

Taylor eyed Sharpay warily, "If you say so," she turned back to the others in the study group as Gabriella made her way to Sharpay.

"Hi Sharpay," Gabriella said cheerily, Sharpay made a face.

"Don't you have an off day?" The blonde said, "Look, I need you to answer some questions."

"Well, if it's something I know, I'll try," Gabriella smiled. Sharpay really wanted to gag, what is it with this girl? Does she have an off button?

Sharpay sighed, "Well, obviously if I need to ask _you_ then you can," She took out a pink note pad, lined with gemstones, and a sleek silver pen.

Gabriella eyed her oddly 'investigator Sharpay' was definitely a new experience for the brunette girl.

"Have you and Troy ever had sex?" Sharpay put her pen close to her notepad, ready for writing.

"What?" Gabriella asked shocked, "What kind of question is that?"

Sharpay sighed, "Listen, in order for this to work," she said, mocking polite, "I'm going to need you to answer truthfully, without all the…" Sharpay searched for the word, "Ah, irritation, okay?"

Gabriella glared at the blonde, "Don't you think that's a little personal?" she asked annoyed.

"It's purely for scientific reasons," Sharpay said, "I'm sure you can understand that," she eyed the lab room.

"On what basis?" The brunette questioned stubbornly.

"On the basis of me!" Sharpay snapped, "Now answer the freakin' question!"

"NO!" Gabriella yelled, "Alright, we're just friends, why does everyone keep thinking that?" she said irritated.

Sharpay wrote down some notes, a bit too much in Gabriella's opinion. The brunette tried to sneak a peak but Sharpay quickly moved out of her range.

"Now, has Troy ever touched you?" Sharpay looked at the other girl, expectantly, note pad open in hand. Gabriella's mouth opened in disbelief, "Sexually," Sharpay clarified, mistaking Gabriella's expression for confusion.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, "I know what you mean," her voice becoming tight, "I just can't believe you're asking me that!" She put her hands on her hips, "Why are you even asking me these questions anyway?"

"Well, if you must know I'm doing research," Sharpay said, nose high, "Not that it's any of your concern," she added.

"Well, it's my _concern_ if you ask me questions like that!" Gabriella said. After dealing with Sharpay for almost two years her patience wore very thin with the blonde girl.

"Fine," Sharpay said, voice tight with annoyance, "But first you have to answer my questions."

"I will," Gabriella agreed, "After you tell me why you need my answers."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, looking down at the usually chirpy brunette girl. Gabriella narrowed her eyes as well, and they stayed like that for a moment, staring each other down.

"Um, is there a problem here?" Taylor's voice broke their staring contest. Gabriella looked at Taylor in surprise. She hadn't realized how long she and Sharpay were glaring at each other.

"No, it's alright Taylor," Gabriella smiled, "We were just talking."

"Yeah," Sharpay added, "So buzz off."

Taylor was about to retort but Gabriella interrupted, "It's fine, really." Taylor glared at Sharpay then went back to her study group a little ticked off.

"Why are you so curious about me and Troy anyway?" Gabriella asked, trying to break the tense mood, she didn't like arguing or being angry at anyone.

"Because the only other person he's been interested in is you," Sharpay sighed, exasperated by the brunette's constant questions, really why is she so difficult, Sharpay thought.

"So?" Gabriella raised one eyebrow, "Don't tell me your still interested in him."

"No!" Sharpay said insulted, "He lost a chance of a lifetime," she said proudly, tossing her hair back flippantly. Gabriella smiled in amusement, how big was this girl's ego? She thought.

"So, what's with the questions?" she asked, still lost as to what Sharpay's agenda was.

"I'm trying to find out Troy's sexuality," Sharpay said seriously. Gabriella burst into laughter, "What the hell do you find so funny?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing," Gabriella said amused, "It's just, I was trying to," she paused, unsure if she should tell the blonde her own questions about Troy and Ryan's relationship, "I wonder that myself," she said lamely. She looked at Sharpay and found her gazing at her thoughtfully.

"Do you ever think Ryan and Troy are really close," the blonde worded carefully.

"You mean more than friends?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay smirked.

"Would you be interested," Sharpay smiled, "In doing some research," she said, one shaped eyebrow raised.

'This is maybe one of those rarest of rare times we have a civil conversation,' Gabriella thought. "Yes, I'd be interested," she said using Sharpay's words.

"Hmm, maybe there's some use for you after all," Sharpay said, eyeing the brunette in a new light.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay annoyed, "The only reason I'm helping you is to find out what's up with Troy and Ryan."

"And that's all the reason I need," Sharpay smiled wickedly.

* * *

Chad loves Troy like a brother, and just as you love your brother, you also get seriously annoyed with him, and may want to punch his face in, especially when he's being a spoiled brat. And right now, Troy is being an ungrateful asshole. 

The following Monday, after the whole date fiasco on Friday, Chad was seriously considering changing schools. But since it was his senior year and all, he decided to suck it up for a couple of more months.

The curly brunet was headed to class when he spotted Troy coming towards him, he sighed internally.

"I need to talk to you," Troy said as he dragged Chad to a corner in the staircase by the exit.

"What is it now?" Chad sighed, "I am not talking to Sharpay," he stated before Troy could suggest it. He may not like admitting it but he didn't like lying to Sharpay, something told him that she would be hurt if she knew how much he really knew about her brother and Troy not to mention how much she would hurt him if she knew he lied to her.

Troy ran his hand through his hair in frustration, who could he turn to if not Chad? The curly brunet felt bad for him, hiding something as big as who you love must be really hard. He could tell Troy loved Ryan and he was a bit proud of Troy for finding that in his life. He couldn't help but think what life would be like after all of them were out of high school and its constricting environment.

"Can't you just," Troy paused, unsure how Chad would take this, "Distract her a bit," he looked up to see Chad glaring at him.

"You want me to be a distraction?" he said annoyed, "Like the guy who distracts the bear and gets eaten while the others run away."

Troy sighed, "You're not exactly leading her in the wrong direction," he stated, not liking Chad's attitude.

"Well, in order for me to do that _you_ need to be a little less obvious with Ryan," Chad said pointedly, referring to their simultaneous disappearances.

"Obvious?!" Troy said incredulously, "I always hide my feelings for Ryan, you're the one that won't stick to the plan!"

"I know you're good at game plans, master playmaker, but you suck at real life!" Chad ground out, fisting his hands in irritation.

"You don't even know what I'm going through," Troy said hotly, "All you have to do is just keep Sharpay busy, and what do you do? You lead her right to us."

"Have you ever considered that maybe she's following me around?" Chad asked, his temper rising, "Did that ever cross your mind?"

"Just stick to the plan!" Troy's voice rose, echoing in the empty staircase, probably reaching the hallway.

"What plan?!" Chad yelled, "What stupid plan?" His arms frantically waving in the air, trying to grasp this 'plan' Troy has alluded to for a month. "Just admit you don't have a plan!"

Troy stepped away from Chad, who obviously has gone completely nuts. Chad was heaving, fists clenched at his sides, face red with anger.

"Heh, you know, I'm going to go see how Ryan is doing," Troy carefully backed away, "Alright? Yeah, bye." He ran for the exit.

Chad stared at the exit for awhile before loosening his fists and walking away.

* * *

Sharpay's blonde hair bobbed up and down as she walked swiftly towards Chad, who had his head in his locker. She shook her head at Chad's habit of sticking his head into things. 

"So, I heard you and Troy had a fight," Sharpay examined her cuticles. Ah, perfect, she thought. She settled her gaze on Chad, who bumped his head somewhere inside his locker and turned around quickly, his eyes widened.

"What? How'd you hear that? And where the hell did you come fro—"

"Oh it's all over, seems Troy is quite the heartbreaker, I should know," Sharpay interrupted, shaking her head in remorse. Really, it was his loss.

"Listen, Troy and I are not a couple, okay." Chad slammed his locker close and started to walk away but Sharpay caught up to him, walking beside him.

"Well, that's what all couples say when they get into a fight," She said reasonably.

"Well, that would be true if we were a couple, right now I don't even think we're friends," Chad said irritated. Sharpay shook her head again, which irritated him even more.

"What?"

"It's just….," Sharpay looked pensive for a moment, which strangely made her look attractive. Now, Chad really knew he was going crazy, "You shouldn't ruin your friendship over a failed relationship."

Chad's eye twitched. "We were never in a relationship," he stated. Chad just really wanted to get as far away as possible from the blonde girl as he could. It wasn't even about the secrets or the lies anymore, Sharpay just made him feel odd. He needed to get away to clear his head, "I need to go," he said hastily, rushing away from her.

Sharpay watched Chad run down the hall and turn at a corner, she sighed, "So in denial."

* * *

The next musical was approaching but Troy's part wasn't as big this time. Sharpay and Ryan ended up with the leads and him and Gabriella had the supporting roles. He was fine with it as long as he got to be with Ryan for a while. Gabriella didn't mind as well, focusing on her studies this year was important to her. 

Ryan was up on stage practicing his solo in front of Mrs. Darbus, who was intent on having him 'bring more emotion.' Troy gazed at Ryan as he sang. His voice was so strong and clear. And his eyes were so dark when he acted, Troy noticed, not clear and light when he was with him.

"Hey." Troy looked away surprised, feeling slightly caught staring at Ryan.

"Hey Gabby," Troy smiled, "I haven't seen you since," he stopped as realized he brought up last Friday, something he wished he could forget all together.

"Since my date with Ryan," she said, watching for any reaction from Troy, whose smile turned strained at the mention of their date.

"Ah, yeah that," he said lamely. Sharpay walked up them, quirking at eyebrow at Gabriella, who nodded slightly in response, conspiratorially.

"Are you guys talking about last Friday?" she said, smirking, "How was that by the way Gabriella." Troy lifted one eyebrow in confusion, since when did Sharpay and Gabriella get along?

"Oh, it was fun," she said smiling, amused at Troy's awkward stance. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but with them at this moment. She wasn't about to have that, this was too much fun. Maybe Sharpay is influencing her a bit.

Ryan walked up to them from the stage of the auditorium since Mrs. Darbus gave him a break. He drank from his water bottle before he greeted them. Sharpay and Gabriella looked at each other before silently agreeing to go after Ryan. Troy felt the sudden need to pick Ryan up and carry him away from the two girls.

"So, Ryan how was your date," Sharpay asked, "With Gabriella," she looked at her brother, who choked on his water at the mention of Friday, "You never did tell me how it went."

Ryan knew his sister knew about his sexuality, she had to know, he thought. He looked at Troy and found him quietly panicking. He could tell on his face that he didn't know what to do either. 'We can't hide forever' his eyes seemed to read.

"Sharpay, we need to rehearse your part," Mrs. Darbus' voice broke in. Sharpay walked past them towards the stage. Troy looked relieved, yet Ryan watched his sister get on stage, waltzing up the stairs. Once she got on stage she narrowed her eyes at Ryan, her voice resounding in the auditorium.

_" It's all in the wink _

_And just when you're at the brink _

_It's time to give in." _

If Ryan wasn't as freaked out as he was right now, he'd realize how ironic those lyrics were.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys the humor is getting harder to write the more I go into Sharpay trying to find out about Ryan and Troy …I seriously don't want to write angst but I can't respectfully write her emotions as well as everyone else's without it but fear not I'll try to keep it to a minimum. 

**Next Chapter: **

_Light Drizzle: _It's starting to rain and Troy just can't seem to get a moment with Ryan, Sharpay gives Chad a surprise, and Ryan is lost in thoughts of his own.

Reviews make me smile.


	10. Light Drizzle

**A/N:** Sorry it's so late, college pretty much sucks..sighs... midterms.

* * *

**Knowing All **

Chapter 8

_Light Drizzle _

_

* * *

_After school, Troy lounged around his living room, flipping through a sports magazine. He should be doing his homework but he felt he needed some relaxation time and that his homework could wait a couple more hours. He could hear the clanking of pots from the kitchen as his mother cooked when the phone rang. 

"Oh, hello Ryan," He heard his mother say, "Yes, I'm fine, how are you?" Troy's ears perked up. Ryan? Calling him at home? That was odd. His mother walked over to him, "He's right here," she said as she handed him the cordless phone and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hello," Troy said, sitting up on the couch.

"Hey Troy, I couldn't reach you at your cell," Ryan's voice came through the phone, his voice sounded a little different, yet distinctly Ryan. Troy smiled.

"Well, hello there," Troy said deepening his voice, making Ryan laugh, "I must of left it in my room," he said, returning to his normal voice.

"I needed to talk to you," Ryan said, who was in his room looking at his planner.

"I didn't know you needed me that bad," Troy said, lips quirking up, "I don't mind coming over," he said suggestively.

"Troy, we got paired up for our English project in case you forgot and we can't keep meeting in pretense of working on our project if we haven't even started it," Ryan said amused.

"Working on our 'project' is that what they're calling it these days," Troy said low. Ryan laughed again, his voice warm and bubbly. Troy smiled, laying on the couch as he held the phone.

Meanwhile, Troy's mother walked into the living room, rearranging the photos on the cases near the television. Troy sat up at her arrival and edged away from the coffee table, away from her.

"Troy, it's due in a week," Ryan said through the phone, "We should at least meet up and try to actually work on our project preferably in a public place."

"Hmm, yes, I'd like to work on our project very soon," Troy said suggestively, suddenly he realized his mother was in the room, "Yes, English is such a difficult subject," he added hastily.

Ryan noticed the sudden change in Troy's voice "Is there someone else in the room?"

Troy eyed his mother, who was comparing two picture frames, "Yes, there are plenty of books we can read," he said.

Ryan laughed, "Well, there are also plenty of things we can do," Ryan said low, imitating Troy's smooth voice a moment before, "When we meet again."

Troy swallowed hard, "Um, like what, exactly?" He looked nervously at his mother, who seemed oblivious of Troy's presence.

"Hmm, maybe we can meet in your room," Ryan said low, "And work very hard on our project," Troy blushed.

"Heh, yes what a great idea, meet at my house," Troy said clearly, "For our English project," he said the last part a little loud, causing his mother to eye him strangely.

Ryan laughed again, "How subtle, Troy."

Troy walked a little out of the room, "So, come by around 4:30?"

"Sure, but remember we're working on our project," Ryan said.

Troy nodded, even though the blonde couldn't see him, "Yeah, we'll work very hard on our project," he said, his voice dropping low and suggestive.

Ryan laughed, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Troy hung up the phone, sighing softy, gazing at the phone dreamily.

"So, Ryan is coming over," his mother said behind the brunet boy, causing him to jump up in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, we're partners," Troy said, "For our English project," he added quickly.

His mother nodded, "Well, I can't wait to meet him," She said smiling, "Seems like quite the gentleman, one who won't clean out the fridge and mess up the living room," she said, eyebrows up, in silent demand.

"Yeah mom," Troy sighed, "And the guys aren't that bad," his mother pursed her lips, "Most of the time," He added.

* * *

Sharpay was at the library when she got a call on her cell that afternoon. Ryan told her he was going to Troy's house for their English project. Sharpay rolled her eyes, how obvious can they be? He told her not to wait for him tonight. Walking down the hall, she spotted Chad walking into a classroom, she followed him.

Chad looked around the classroom, he knew he left his textbook in here, this was the last place remembered he had it.

"I need you to do something," Sharpay stated. Chad turned around annoyed, he had gotten used to Sharpay's habit of sneaking up on people.

"Oh really," Chad drawled, not really caring what Sharpay said, he wasn't going to do it anyway, "And what might that be?"

"I need you to go to Troy's house uninvited," she said, "Since you're …best buds," she said the last two words with distaste.

"No way," Chad said walking way.

"You're such a wuss," Sharpay said off-handily.

Chad turned around and glowered at Sharpay. The blonde stepped back, alarmed at the sudden change in Chad's demeanor. An air of pure anger radiated off the curly brunet, making her heart beat a bit faster than usual. The room became dim because of the rain starting to drizzle outside.

"What did you say?" Chad said slowly, his voice tight and his eyes narrowed.

Sharpay held her head high, she wasn't about to admit she was afraid of Chad of all people, "You're a wuss," she said calmly, she looked at her nails, pretending she was far more concerned with her manicured nails then him.

He walked towards her, making her back away slowly, the knock of her heals loud in the silence, soon she found her back pressed against the wall, "Can you repeat that?" he said low, his hands on both sides of her head.

Sharpay swallowed hard, looking up at him with feigned indifference, "I said," she paused looking deeply into his brown eyes turning dark, "You're a wuss," She narrowed her eyes as well, trying to scare him away, but he just came closer.

"Funny," Chad said, his face just a centimeter away from hers, "Cuz' the only wuss I see is—"

Suddenly, Sharpay put her hand behind Chad's neck, pulled his face towards hers and kissed him hard. Chad, a bit shocked at this turn of events, let Sharpay put her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. He could smell her expensive perfume and felt the softness of her skin against his neck. He felt her tongue against his, liking the taste of raspberry, and abruptly she broke away from him. Pushing him away, and then fixing her hair a bit, she walked towards the door. Suddenly she turned around to look at Chad.

A bit of lip-gloss smeared on his lips, he looked dazed and wide-eyed. Sharpay liked that look on him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said casually, her heals knocking against the floor as she walked out, the door shutting behind her.

"What the in the hell just happened?" He said into the empty room.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Troy almost leaped off the couch to answer it. Ryan stood there with his notebook in one hand and his novel it the other, his clothes slightly damp because of the rain that just started to drizzle. Troy ginned, since his mom went out for grocery shopping he had Ryan alone in his house.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Troy said royally, extending his arm into his house to lead Ryan in. The blond smiled at the brunet, finding Troy gazing at him deeply, making the blond boy blush.

"It's starting to rain," Ryan said, patting his shirt with one hand, feeling the slight moistness of his shirt. He felt the brunet's hand on his lower back leading him into the living room, spreading heat across his body.

"We can work here," Troy murmured near the blond as they walked into the room, "Or we can go up to my room," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Ryan shook his head amused, "I think it's better if we stay in here." He sat on the couch and put his books on the coffee table.

"Alright," Troy resigned, sitting close to the blond, leaning in to kiss him. Ryan allowed the kiss, deepening it as Troy brought his arms around the blond.

Ryan backed away from him slightly dazed, "I think," He breathed, "We need to start our project."

"Hmm," Troy leaned in further to kiss his neck, "Our project," he murmured against his skin.

"Troy," Ryan moaned, "W-what about—" The brunet unbuttoned the second button of Ryan's polo shirt, his hand stroking Ryan's neck and down his collar, his skin slightly cold and damp from the light rain. Ryan flushed at the warmth, feeling a fluttering down his stomach.

"Later," Troy grunted against Ryan's neck, the blond squirmed against him, his back to the couch. Troy's eyes darkened as he gazed at Ryan under him, giving a chaste kiss on his neck, then his chin and then his lips. He leaned in further, wrapping his arms around the blond, lying on his side facing Ryan.

"You have a one track mind sometimes," Ryan smiled, feeling warm as the brunet hugged him, holding him on the couch.

Troy grinned, "I'm not the only one," he nudged his thigh against Ryan's hardness, making Ryan bite his lower lip in constraint. He narrowed his eyes at Troy then glanced at their notebooks scattered on the coffee table just behind Troy.

"Troy, come on," Ryan pushed the brunet away.

"I was trying to," Troy laughed, Ryan punched Troy on the shoulder playfully.

"We need to start our project," Ryan said sternly. The brunet sighed in defeat, rose off the blond and sat up.

Since Troy kept alluding to going up stairs, Ryan decided to plan how they would work on their assignment.

Troy sighed as he stared at the page in front of him, they were supposed to each read 20 pages of this novel, _Great Expectations_, and find possible allusions. How is he even supposed to know something is an allusion before he even knows what's going to happen? The brunet glanced above the thick novel to see the blond ever so often. Really, Ryan was so distracting it was a wonder he was passing English.

The blond had a habit of biting his lip when he thought, Troy noticed, and his lips became cherry red afterwards. The brunet shifted slightly, as he switched the arm he was leaning on while he held the novel in the other. Ryan's eyes also narrowed when he read, his eyes turned a shade of blue darker, and his tongue peaked out slightly as he shifted to write something in his notebook.

Troy really just wanted to grab the blond and kiss him really hard but Ryan insisted they read. He sighed again, turning the page since he's been on the same page for at least 10 minutes.

Ryan looked over, finding the brunet on the other side of the couch sighing again as he looked at the page, obviously not reading it. When Ryan went back to his own book he felt the brunet's stare on him, the familiar heat that spreads where ever Troy's eyes happen to gaze at him. He realized that Troy stares at him often, even before he was aware Troy liked him he remembered the familiar heat, yet then he didn't know what it was or if it was just his own imagination.

Ryan smiled internally as he felt the heat on his lips again. The blond pretended to read as he licked his lips, smirking internally as he felt Troy shift on the couch again.

When Ryan looked up he saw Troy duck down, his cheeks slightly red, as he pretended he had been reading the whole time. They had been playing this game for a half an hour now and Troy still hadn't suggested taking a break or going upstairs. Maybe he really wanted to respect Ryan's wishes. The blond felt guilty suddenly for tempting the brunet.

"Why don't we take a break," Ryan said, setting down his book after sticking his bookmark on the last page he read.

Troy grinned, "Finally," he moved over closer to the blond, "I've been wanting to—"

Suddenly they heard the front door open, and Troy growled slightly as he moved away from the blond. He walked over to the front door and the blond followed him. They both found a tired and disheveled Mrs. Bolton carrying the groceries in both hands. Troy took one bag while Ryan took another.

"Oh hello, you must be Ryan," Mrs. Bolton smiled, feeling relieved that the bags were taken off her hands.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bolton," he smiled. They all went to the kitchen. Ryan took out the items in the bag while Troy put them away.

"You are such a sweetheart," Troy's mother said, the brunet rolled his eyes at his mother, "Oh Troy honey, there are more bags in the car," she made her way to the fridge, taking out vegetables, "I'm going to finish making dinner and then go to over to Lisa's house," she looked at both boys, "Will you boys be okay?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded, "Did Dad call?" Troy looked over his mother's shoulder to find Ryan going outside and bringing back more bags from the car, he smiled at him, he was definitely not one of the guys, he was better.

"Oh, thank you Ryan," Troy's mother was surprised by Ryan's helpful nature, nodding her head in approval to Troy when Ryan turned around.

"It's no trouble, Mrs. Bolton," Ryan reached up to put some canned vegetable in the cabinets, Troy had to use every once of his will power not to watch Ryan stretch over the counter, his polo shirt rising slightly.

"Troy?"

Troy shook his head slightly, "What mom?" So much for will power, Troy thought.

"I said, he's still in Boston," She said, she cut up some carrots and now was cutting up the cauliflower.

"Who? Oh Dad," Troy flustered as he tore his eyes off Ryan, "Yeah," As the blond put more cans this time higher up on the shelf, a bit of skin peaking out above his jeans.

Suddenly the phone rang, "Oh I'll get it, it's probably Lisa," his mother made her way across the kitchen, "I am so late today," she complained.

As soon as she left Troy snuck up behind Ryan, putting his arms around him from behind, "Need any help," he said by his ear, making the blond shiver.

"T-Troy, your mom is in the other room," he breathed. Troy's warmth surrounded him, his arms tightened slightly as he kissed the blond on his neck.

"You are so cute," Troy murmured, his lips brushing against Ryan's ear, the blond bit his lip, melting into Troy's chest. "Don't worry she'll be on the phone for hours," he said low, his hands coming down Ryan's front. The blond was cute when he was flustered like this Troy thought, biting his earlobe.

"T-Troy," Ryan squirmed out of Troy's grasps, "I think we better go back to our project," he backtracked, feeling his hands sweaty and his heart beat frantically, Ryan walked into the living room quickly.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, a little puzzled over Ryan's withdrawal.

When he walked into the living room he found the blond reading the novel, his legs bent on the couch. Troy watched as Ryan put the book closer to him. It was as if the blond created a bubble around himself.

"Um, Ryan?" Troy started, feeling the blond boy's eyes on him, he averted his eyes, suddenly self-conscious, "Are you alright?"

Ryan bit his lip, he kept thinking of the questions, those stupid questions. It's been troubling him and he's been pushing Troy away as a result. He looked away …_how do you know if someone is worth it..?_ He thought again …_how do you know the person you like? …or…even love..? ...love? How do I know? …what's even the real question…? _

"Ryan?" Troy sat beside the blond, "What is it?"

"I—" Ryan started but stopped, he didn't even know what to say, "I don't know," the blond said lamely. Troy looked over, worried that maybe he made Ryan upset, the blond smiled suddenly, "I'm just worried over this project, we have like 400 pages to read," he said. Troy raised his eyebrows, slightly confused and a slightly disbelieving, Ryan put his hand on Troy's knee, "Really, I just want to be free of this," he said, 'I want to be free to be with you,' Ryan thought privately.

"Okay," Troy said softly, "We'll get this done, don't worry," he put his hand over Ryan's.

He knew Troy didn't believe him fully but it was better to bring it up when he was ready to answer the questions himself than to worry Troy. Yeah, Ryan thought, later, I'll have the answer Troy. I have to have the answer.

* * *

**A/N:** I finally started Chad and Sharpay's romance and the humor is dwindling down. Sighs. But don't worry it'll come back …later. Also, I don't know if I'll write a sex scene in this story yet, I have one in mind and their relationship is getting ready for the point where they can handle it but the guts to write it heh..that's a different thing all together. If you guys really want it I'll try my best.

**Next Chapter: **

_Raining Away_: (still revising) rain starts to pour down along with everything else, can Troy and Ryan handle hiding something that is turning out to be bigger than themselves? 


	11. Raining Away

**A/N: **Soooo sorry for the lateness, the once a week update is getting harder to do since I can't quite get a good ending for this story …grr it's giving me such trouble. Oh and if anyone wants to check out my other story I just started it's also a Tryan.

* * *

**Knowing All **

Chapter 9

_Raining Away _

* * *

The rain showered the streets, washing through the sidewalk and flooding the school yard. Sharpay stomped her foot in irritation as the bottom of her pants got wet. Ryan just shook his head, gazing ahead, he saw everyone running to school with umbrellas bent in the harsh wind. This was the first time he saw people running into school instead of them running out of it. 

The rain seemed to continue pouring since the beginning of the week. He had been avoiding Sharpay ever since he came home from Troy's house the other day. He didn't know if she noticed since she seemed busy with something else of her own.

Ryan held the umbrella for her as she stepped out of her car in a huff, "I hate this rain," she grumbled as she walked briskly, making Ryan jog slightly to keep up with her as he kept hold of the umbrella above their heads.

Ryan looked around the school yard, watching as the rain crashed all around them, finding it kind of serene and beautiful in its own way. He didn't mind the rain as much as Sharpay.

When they walked into school the floors were streaked with wet foot prints and the smell of wet clothes emitted from the halls.

Sharpay went to the bathroom to fix her hair, grumbling about the rain.

The blond boy walked over to his locker, taking out his books from his messenger bag and putting them in his locker. His thoughts kept drifting back to the afternoon in Troy's house, staring into his locker, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the questions again, _how do I know?_ He thought again and again.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he twirled around surprised, "Hey, didn't mean to spook you there," Troy smiled. Ryan breathed out a sigh of relief, watching Troy smile at him gave him the comfort he desperately needed right now.

He also noticed how wet Troy was, his hair clung to his forehead and his shirt stuck to his lean frame, outlining his faint muscles. Ryan watched as a drop of water made its way from Troy's cheek down his neck.

"You're all wet," Ryan said, flushing slightly as Troy grinned at him.

"Yeah, I forgot my umbrella in my car and by the time I remembered I already locked the door, so when I went to get my keys they dropped into a puddle," he sighed, "So since I was already wet I decided to just run for it," he concluded.

"Really," Ryan smiled, amused by Troy's little story, "So you're just going to walk around wet like that?" he asked innocently.

Was it Troy or was that an innuendo? This was Ryan, Troy thought, he'd never say things with dirty double meanings like that, would he? He quirked an eyebrow at Ryan's smile, then the brunet grinned, or maybe he did, Troy thought.

Two can play this game.

"It's not the only time I was wet in school," he said, grinning.

Ryan blushed scarlet, "T-Troy," he looked around them, "You shouldn't say things like that here," he said flustered. The blond closed his locker and started to class, Troy walked beside him.

The brunet laughed, "Like they'd know what we were talking about," he said, amused at Ryan's cheeks still red, he couldn't remember ever getting Ryan to blush this much. And he liked it.

When they turned the corner Ryan took his hat off, finding it wet and bothersome, he ran his fingers through his hair. Troy found the blond to be irresistible without his hat, he'd never tell Ryan that of course, he liked it better when the blond didn't wear his hat around him, if that made any sense. Troy felt he was the only one allowed to see Ryan flushed with his blond hair messy.

When Ryan looked at him, his clear blue eyes wide and his blond hair all over the place, cheeks slightly reddened, Troy had to bite his lip in order to not kiss the blond in the hallway.

"Troy?" Ryan tilted his head, oddly entranced by the way Troy was looking at him, he couldn't help but flush, feeling warmth spread around his body.

The brunet felt like a magnet attracted to the blond as his body move closer to him. Ryan stood there, slightly dazed, watching Troy come towards him. Suddenly the bell rang and Troy stepped back quickly, flustered as he glanced around them.

"Uh, I-I guess we better get to class," he told Ryan, quickly walking into the classroom.

Ryan stared after him, confused as he walked into class as well. They went to their desks. Ryan shrugged it off while Troy's head filled with thoughts.

The brunet was finding it extremely difficult to hide his feelings for Ryan in front of everyone. It was not like him to hide his feelings, especially feelings this strong, like a secret. And sometimes Ryan made him feel so weak. The blond took away his control by just his simple presence.

Troy loves Ryan. The brunet bit his lip as his heart swelled at the thought. He looked over to the blond and found him writing notes, suddenly he turned and his blue eyes locked with Troy's. The brunet smiled, his heart beating wildly, Ryan smiled back, shaking his head in amusement. Troy cocked his head to the side with a questioning expression and Ryan smiled before mouthing 'pay attention', pointing to the black board. Troy grinned and tried to pay attention to the teacher as she droned on about the novel they were supposed to be reading.

He drew a little heart in his notebook. He knows he loves Ryan. But how would the blond react to his feelings. Would he scare him away? Troy was afraid to find out.

* * *

After classes were over, Chad stood in front of Sharpay's locker, the pink locker obviously identifying it as the blonde's. He looked around the hall, finding no sign of the blonde girl he sighed and walked away. 

Meanwhile Sharpay looked from behind a corner and watched as the curly brunet made his way down the hall away from her. She sighed in relief as she walked to her locker. She was not prepared to face him yet. This was the first time she liked someone for no other real reason but her feelings, not money or popularity. And that scared her.

She took out her books and put them in her bag. As she fixed her hair in her mirror, she spotted Ryan behind her in her reflection, walking towards her.

"Hey Shar," he said smiling; Sharpay turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"Where were you?" She asked. Ryan was late yet again meeting her at her locker. Time for operation: Interrogate lying twin brother.

Ryan swallowed thickly, "I-I was at my locker and—"

"Let me guess, Troy was there," she said tightly, boring her eyes into Ryan's, watching him squirm.

Ryan felt his heart beating frantically, "No," he said quickly, "I was talking to Chad," he lied.

"Really, well I just saw Chad." She said, putting one hand on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh," Ryan looked away, 'Crap,' he thought. "He must have come to you afterwards," he said lamely, too late to find another story he thought, might as well stick to this one.

"Well whatever, I'm going to Gabriella's house this afternoon," she said casually, closing her locker before flipping her hair.

Ryan raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Since when are you friends with Gabriella?" he asked.

She turned around in a huff, "Maybe if you paid more attention to something else besides—" She was about to say Troy but stopped, deciding to just leave him there as she walked to her car, "I'll be seeing you," she said lightly.

"Besides what?" He asked, looking at her retreating figure down the hall.

He sighed as he went to the library to meet Troy.

* * *

Troy was outside the library when he saw Chad walking down the hall, he hesitated, unsure if he should approach the curly brunet or not. He felt bad for forcing Sharpay on him and realized how much of a friend Chad was to put up with his 'plan' or lack thereof. He shook his head, he had to talk to him. 

Troy walked over to his best friend, jogging slightly to catch up to him. Chad turned slightly, "Hey," he said, looking at Troy.

"Hey," Troy said as well, half-smiling, "I'm sorry," he stated.

Chad shook his head, "No, I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"Yeah, but I kept asking too much from you," Troy said.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Chad laughed.

They both laughed a bit, feeling relieved that there was no anger between them.

"So, what's up?" Troy asked, "Where you headed?"

"Actually," Chad started, unsure of how Troy will take this, "I'm looking for Sharpay," he said.

Troy eyes-widened, "Really?" He laughed, "Don't tell me she did something to you?"

"No, well kinda but…"Chad looked away, "She sort of kissed me the other day," he said, glancing at Troy from the corner of his eye.

"What?!" Troy said loudly, not believing his ears, "She kissed you?"

"Not so loud," he walked to the side of the hall, Troy followed him, "And I don't know why or what she meant by it," he continued, "So I want to ask her about it."

"Did you like it?" Troy asked hesitantly, not sure he liked the imagery at all.

"Well," Chad looked away, already knowing Troy reaction, "Yeah," he waited for the outburst but when he didn't hear anything he turned around and found Troy staring at him wide-eyed.

"Um, good for you?" Troy tried, really Sharpay? Troy thought, he shook his head, "I mean, it's alright just be careful, you know, Sharpay can be..." Troy tried to find a word that would describe her a bit more nicely but couldn't find anything.

"Yeah, I know," Chad smiled, "Thanks man," he patted Troy's back.

"Troy?"

Troy turned around and found Ryan walking towards them, he smiled, "Hey babe."

Chad shook his head, "Really, and you say you're not obvious," he smirked at Troy.

"Shut up," Troy glared at the curly brunet.

"I'm just sayin' I was right about—"

"Alright, alright," Troy interrupted. He was not going to get into another argument. Even though he wanted to point out there was no one in the halls to hear them.

Ryan came over before he could, "Hey guys, I just saw Sharpay, did you talk to her Chad?"

"No, I was looking for her actually,"

"Then why did she say she saw you?" he asked confused.

"She's avoiding me," Chad sighed, realizing why she wasn't at her locker, "I'll see you guys later," he said as he walked away.

"What's with him?" Ryan asked.

Troy shook his head, "Long story," then he checked the halls before grabbing Ryan's waist, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Ryan smiled.

* * *

Ryan twirled a pen in his hand while trying to think of a good introduction to their English report. He looked over to Troy, who was lying on his stomach on the bed, reading with his eyebrows knitted together. Ryan smiled at the sight, "What's wrong?" 

Troy looked up from the novel, _Great Expectations_, "Why does Pip even like Estella? You know she kinda reminds me of Sharpay," he half-smiled.

Ryan laughed, "Yeah, I never thought of that," he calmed a bit, thinking of Troy's question, "I guess he wants what he can't have or what he thinks is perfect," he answered.

Troy scoffed, "What's so perfect about someone who insults you all the time," he said.

Ryan just smiled, "The heart wants what it wants," Troy rolled his eyes at the cliché.

Ryan went back to his notebook, so far all he's written is: _In Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, _

He sighed, this was going to one long night.

"Oh!" Troy sat up on his bed, "I get it!"

Ryan swiveled around in Troy's comfy desk chair, raising one eyebrow at Troy's sudden exclamation.

"It's love," he smiled at the blond, "And he can't control who he loves," Ryan laughed, "What?"

"It's just," Ryan bit his lip to stop laughing, "I thought I said all the clichés," he smiled, cheekily.

Troy just shook his head amused, "Well, I never mentioned anything," he glared at the blond playfully.

Ryan watched as the brunet read, his eyes narrowed in concentration as they scanned the page. Ryan never felt like this about anyone before, it was love, he thought, it had to be.

Ryan loves Troy. He knew it in his heart and he knew it was the answer to the question _...Is worth it..?_. He stared at his paper as he thought about what this would mean, about everything he would have to risk just to be with Troy.

"I think I know the answer to Gabriella's question now," Ryan said, "And I would risk it," he said, almost to himself.

Troy looked up, "What?" Ryan sat up suddenly, his notebook dangling from the desk.

"I-I want to tell my sister," Ryan said, afraid of Troy's reaction, "I want to come out," he looked up at the brunet.

Troy's eyes widened at the information ._..come out? _"But we never talked about this, I-I mean," he looked at Ryan more deeply, taking in Ryan's serious demeanor…_Where was this coming from? _

"I don't think I can do that," Troy said slowly. Ryan dropped his notebook, his eyes clouded as he felt a sharp tinge of pain in his chest. He broke his gaze from Troy's and ran outside his room, heading for the front door.

Ryan walked briskly outside, the heavy rain soaking him as he walked down the path of the yard into the sidewalk.

"Ryan, wait!"

Troy ran outside into the rain trying to grab Ryan's hand but the rain made it easy for Ryan to snatch his wrist away. Troy looked down at his hands, "…Ryan,"

"I think I better go home now," Ryan looked away trying to keep himself from crying, not realizing that the rain would wash it away anyway. He hugged himself trying to keep the heat inside his body.

"Are you mad at me?" Troy asked, "Are you mad? Because so am I, I'm mad too, Ryan,"

"I'm going," Yet, Ryan's shoulders were held by tan hands, he was turned around, and forced to look into Troy's bright blue eyes filled with pain, his golden brown hair dark with water.

"I'm so mad at myself," Troy stared into Ryan's eyes so deeply that Ryan forgot it was raining, and dark, and so cold that goose bumps flared on his arms, "because I'm not as brave as everyone thinks I am."

Ryan looked down, Troy's sneakers were soaked, his laces almost black in the little light from the porch, "So? Do you want me feel sorry for you? You want me to forgive and forget? Go up stairs and—"

"No! I just—I'm not using you, okay, I …love you," Troy said the last two works so softly Ryan had to look up, almost afraid it was just the rain tapping on the cement or the wind blowing past them.

Troy was tired of this pain, tired of everything he had to keep in his chest, tired of lying and hiding what he felt. He pulled Ryan towards him and squeezed, hugging him tight and burying his face into Ryan's neck. Ryan stilled, stunned by what Troy confessed and feeling his heart mend all the little cracks that Troy caused. "I-I love you too," he said, still dazed, slowly, he griped Troy back, his hands clutching the back of Troy's soaked t-shirt. They stayed like that for a few minutes, hearing nothing but their own breaths, and the rain tapping the cement under them.

"Let's go inside," Troy sniffed.

"Okay," Ryan whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **Curious to see everyone's reaction since I've never written scenes like this before …and I think they're never going to finish that report lol. 

**Next Chapter: **

_Get in the Closet:_ We find out what Sharpay and Gabriella are up to. And Gabriella learns that …maybe Sharpay isn't the best person to hang out with.

Review please.


	12. Get in the Closet

**A/N:** sooo sorry for lateness! College is taking its toll.

Also, more than one reviewer mentioned that I've been spelling "blond" and "brunet" wrong and it should be "blonde" and "brunette" but someone else told me that "blonde" is for a girl while "blond" is for a boy and "brunette" is for a girl while "brunet" is for a boy. So, yeah, I became really confused, so I decided to look it up on dictionary(dot) com and:

**bru·net**-  
_–adjective  
_1.(esp. of a male) brunette.

_–noun  
_2.a person, usually a male, with dark hair and, often, dark eyes and darkish or olive skin.

**bru·nette** –  
_–adjective  
_1.(of hair, eyes, skin, etc.) of a dark color or tone.

2.(of a person) having dark hair and, often, dark eyes and darkish or olive skin.

_–noun  
_3.a person, esp. a female, with such coloration

**Blonde-  
**_–adjective  
_1.(of a woman or girl) having fair hair and usually fair skin and light eyes.

_–noun  
_2.a woman or girl having this coloration

Yeah, so I hope I cleared up any confusion. And thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it and I love hearing from you guys.

* * *

**Knowing All **

Chapter 10

_Get in the Closet _

* * *

"Ow," Gabriella's wrist was snatched by a very aggressive blonde girl, tugging the brunette up the stairs of the Evans Mansion. 

"Hurry up!" Sharpay said irritably, Gabriella narrowed her eyes in irritation. They ran up the stairs, passing Sharpay's room and going into Ryan's.

"Ouch," the brunette girl rubbed her wrist as the blonde let go, "Your nails dug into my wrist!"

"Oh, stop complaining," The blonde rolled her eyes, and then she looked at the brunette's nails in distaste, "And you need a manicure."

Gabriella took the time to look around the blond boy's room, finding it neat and organized, carpeted floors, baseball posters next to musical posters, a huge bed in the center and windows on either side of the room.

"They should be here any minute," Sharpay said, "I told Ryan I went shopping," she inspected the room, trying to find a good spot to hide.

Gabriella's eyes widened, "I thought you said we were just looking through Ryan's room for information." What the hell was Sharpay talking about? She thought.

Sharpay scoffed, "Yeah, by spying on them," She looked at Gabriella oddly, "What did you think? We'd find Troy's jersey in here, Ryan's not that dense."

Gabriella was about to retort when they heard murmurs coming from the hallway.

"I told Chad to pick up Sharpay from the mall," They heard Troy say.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and grabbed her arm, "Get in the closet!" she whispered harshly. She pushed the brunette girl into the closet, causing her to squeak as she landed on the closet floor. Sharpay stood inside the closet leaving a small crack to view the room while Gabriella was on the floor beside the blonde, looking through the space as well.

"Well she should be there awhile," Ryan said as he opened the door to his room, he put his messenger bag on the floor beside his bed.

"In that case," Troy said, grabbing Ryan's waist and hauling them both on the bed. They both landed on the bed in a bounce, Troy still holding on to the blond, who landed on top of him.

Ryan laughed, "Are we ever going to finish that novel, it's been three weeks," he laughed as Troy climbed on top of him, the brunet grinned.

"I say we get the gist of it from cliff notes and call it a day," Troy kissed Ryan's neck, causing the blond to laugh again.

They rolled around on the bed, Ryan trying to get away while Troy trying to keep him there. Ryan laughed as Troy wrapped his arms around his waist, "You're not going anywhere," Troy said as he buried his face into Ryan's neck.

Gabriella and Sharpay both breathed in quickly, not really believing what they saw. Gabriella found them incredibly cute, she couldn't deny that.

She watched as Troy hugged Ryan from behind, kissing his neck gently as Ryan laughed his cheeks slightly red. As Ryan turned around she saw Troy take his hat off, it landed on the floor as the brunet ran his fingers through Ryan's hair. Gabriella sighed contently, they were perfect together, she thought.

Sharpay on the other hand was focusing on something else, a slight bitter feeling at not knowing. She didn't know anything at all. She turned away when she saw them kiss, it was obvious they were serious, and she was not important enough to know about her brother's relationship with Troy. He didn't tell her a thing.

The blond boy sighed contently, "I guess I can never escape you," he smiled.

"Never," Troy resolved. He gazed at Ryan as the blond closed his eyes, he ran his fingers down from Ryan's hair to his cheek down his neck, lingering on his collar bone. Ryan opened his eyes suddenly, his clear blue eyes clouded and dark. Troy stared into them, leaning in close. _I love you. _

Suddenly Troy's cell started ringing.

The brunet sighed irritably, withdrawing from the warm blond to take his cell out of his back pocket, looking at the screen, "Figures it'd be Chad," Troy said, causing Ryan to laugh again.

"What?" Troy said irritably into the phone. Ryan smiled in amusement, wondering how Chad put up with Troy sometimes. "No, I was not having man-sex with Ryan, what's wrong with you?" Troy asked, "And where did you even get that term?"

"I thought it was politically correct," Chad said through the phone. Currently, Chad was at the expensive section of the mall, generally the area he'd like to avoid, but he didn't mind Troy's plan for him to 'accidently' run into Sharpay. He's been trying to get a hold of her since their kiss but she kept avoiding him. He walked around the front of the stores hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde girl but all he saw were snotty salespeople.

Troy shook his head amused, "I don't think that's the most sensitive term Chad," he looked over to Ryan and found him smiling widely. He leaned in close to Ryan, letting the blond rest his head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile inside the closet, two girls had their ears perked as Troy talked on the phone.

"I knew Chad knew something," Gabriella whispered inside the closet, she looked up at Sharpay to find her eyebrows furrowed.

Sharpay's eyes hardened as she thought, 'Chad already knows? So, Ryan had been hiding this from me for how long? Do I even know him anymore?'

Suddenly Sharpay's attention snapped up to Troy on the phone.

"What?" Troy said, breaking away from Ryan, "Where is she then?"

"I don't know buddy but she's not here," Chad said through the phone, "And I'm kinda hungry so if she calls Ryan, call me back okay."

"Sure," Troy said absently, looking over to Ryan when he closed his cell, "Sharpay's not at the mall," he said.

Ryan titled his head, "Did Chad check the section where all the designer clothing stores are on the third floor," he asked.

"Yeah and no sign of her," The brunet said, "Where do think she went?"

Ryan went over to his messenger bag and took out his cell phone to call his sister.

Meanwhile, Sharpay felt her phone vibrate, she was so glad she remembered to put it on vibrate during class and forgot to turn the ringer on. Her cell lit up in the dark closet, reading Ryan in bright pink. Gabriella looked up at Sharpay worried, her face illuminated in the pink light emitted from the phone screen. 'They sure take a lot of time and energy to make sure I'm not around,' Sharpay thought bitterly.

"She's not answering," Ryan said, closing his cell, "That's weird."

"Maybe she's on her way home," Troy said, comforting Ryan, putting his arm around the blond boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll call her in ten minutes," Ryan resolved. He looked at Troy, "I hope she's okay," he said, worry in his voice.

"Hey, she'll be fine, maybe she's trying on clothes or something," the brunet said, rubbing the blond boy's arm.

They both left the room, leaving both girls in the closet. After a couple of seconds Sharpay deemed it safe to get out, Gabriella got up and dusted off her jeans.

"Well, I guess that's it," Gabriella smiled, "We can tell them we know and everything will be fine."

Sharpay stared ahead, her eyes glazed as she thought a loud, "Oh, we're not going to tell them anything," she said.

"But now we know, we can just tell them and everything will be okay," Gabriella restated, not understanding Sharpay.

"No," Sharpay continued, "We won't tell them a thing," She smirked, "Let them think we don't know," Gabriella didn't like the way Sharpay's eyes gleamed, "If Ryan doesn't want to tell his own sister the biggest news in his life, then we'll just have to have a little fun of our own," She turned to look at Gabriella, who backed away slightly at the blonde's manic eyes, "Yes, we'll make them suffer." She chuckled evilly.

"I don't like this," The brunette girl said hesitantly, "What good would it do?" She asked nervously, watching as Sharpay smirked, her eyes lit with an emotion Gabriella couldn't identify but she had the urge to run away.

Sharpay's eyes narrowed, "It's a little lesson," she said as looked at Gabriella, "About loyalty."

Gabriella's eyes widened, she knew this was a bad idea from the moment Sharpay said 'Get in the closet.'

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Oh god, I feel like I made Sharpay a villain, well, she's not, she's human and she wants revenge.

**Next Chapter:  
**_Lessons in Loyalty:_ (still revising) Sharpay is getting even and makes it harder and harder for Ryan to tell her anything, while Gabriella ends up in a position she never wanted to be in.


	13. Lessons in Loyalty

**A/N: **I'm sooo sorry!! Hopefully, this extra long chapter makes up for the long delay.

* * *

**Knowing All **

Chapter 11

_Lessons in Loyalty _

_

* * *

_

One morning out of the blue, Sharpay decided to sit down and eat breakfast. Ryan raised one eyebrow at this change in morning routine but followed her anyway. Sharpay sat across from him in the dinning room table, which was unnecessarily long and filled with food, which normally was never eaten. Their mother smiled as they sat down. 

"Well, finally an Evans breakfast eaten together," she smiled.

Sharpay smiled back, eating her food daintily and leisurely. Ryan, lost to as what was going on with his sister just smiled at his mother awkwardly, "I guess so," he said, slightly confused.

Suddenly their mother looked at her watch, "Oh, I'm going to be late! Bye children," she said quickly, walking out of the room in a rush.

Ryan quirked an eyebrow at his mother, he never remembered her leaving in the mornings. Suddenly his attention was diverted by a sigh escaping Sharpay. He shrugged it off, continuing to eat his meal, and a little happy he finally gets to eat breakfast without his sister rushing him out of the house because of another fashion emergency. Another sigh came from the blonde girl, Ryan wasn't sure if she was tired or just—

Suddenly, Sharpay let out a loud breath, "RYAN!" He looked at her alarmed, "Ask me what's wrong damn it!" She shrieked.

The blond boy's eyes widened at her sudden outburst, "What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well," she said calmly as if she didn't just shriek a minute before, "We just never talk anymore," she continued, looking at him innocently.

"Um, well what do want to talk about?" he asked, still unsure as to what Sharpay really wanted. She rarely thought of something other than herself he knew, so if she wanted to talk to him there must be another agenda, he determined. He hated thinking of his sister in such a light but she hasn't proven him wrong yet.

"How are you doing?" She asked, Ryan would have thought it sincere if he didn't know it was Sharpay asking him that.

"I'm fine," he said slowly, "How are you?" He felt slightly odd asking her that as if he was talking to someone he just met and not his own sister.

The blonde girl looked at him annoyed, choosing to ignore his question, "Have you met anyone special? You know I haven't seen you with anyone lately," she said casually, sipping her juice as she watched her brother's eyes bug out.

"Well, I haven't seen you with anyone either," he countered. He was not going to let her win he thought internally. She always wins he thought stubbornly, but not this time.

"I'm healing a broken heart," she said equally stubborn, placing a hand over her heart as if it hurt at that instant, "You know what happened with Troy and then Zeke," she said as if it were obvious and her own brother should be ashamed for bringing it up.

Ryan narrowed his eyes, "You didn't even really like Troy and the only thing about Zeke you did like was his cooking!" he stated, feeling anger rise within him.

"How dare you say that!" She yelled, "And don't you turn this around on me," she continued, "I'm asking you a question!"

"What?" he stood up from his seat, "That you have a sudden interest in my love life? " He shook his head in disbelief, "I don't believe it for a second," he said as he walked out of the dinning room leaving a steaming Sharpay alone at the table.

* * *

Ever since Troy and Ryan said the biggest three little words to each other_…I love you…_their relationship has taken a very intense turn. Ryan was currently on his back in an empty locker room being very much mauled by a horny Troy Bolton.

"T-Troy," Ryan gripped the brunet's arms, trying to stop his very eager boyfriend's actions, "S-slow down," the blond panted. Ryan was flushed as Troy straddled his hips. His shirt was already unbuttoned half-way, revealing the red-spots that adorned his smooth chest and created by the brunet.

Troy kissed down his chest, nibbling on his nipple, causing the blond arch up at the sensation, Troy smirked. The brunet sat up, admiring the view of a very aroused Ryan, "Really?" he asked, "Are you sure?" his hands trailing down his boyfriend's chest, rubbing the very nipple he nibbled on a moment before.

"N-no fair," Ryan tired to pout but he ended up moaning, "When I-I said we n-needed to talk," he groaned, "I d-didn't think w-we'd end up l-like t-this," he bit his lip as Troy started to suck on his neck, "T-Troy!"

Troy chuckled as he kissed down his neck, sucking on his collar bone, "Have I told you," he murmured against Ryan's skin, "How much I love you?"

"Troy," Ryan moaned, "I love you too but," Ryan gently pushed Troy off, "I need to tell you something," he said.

Troy sighed, getting off Ryan and sitting on the floor, bringing Ryan close to him, the blond cuddled against Troy's chest, "What is it?" the brunet asked quietly, his mouth close to Ryan's ear.

Troy's voice vibrated through Ryan's ear, sending tingles down his spine, the blond looked up at Troy and smiled, a little sad, "I've been getting into fights with Sharpay," he said quietly.

Suddenly he kissed Troy, much to Troy's surprise, bringing his arms around the brunet's neck to deepen the kiss, his tongue entering his mouth and sliding against Troy's. Troy brought Ryan closer to him, pressing him against his chest, trying to get as close as possible to the teen he loves so much, it ached to be away from him.

Troy broke way, partly for air and partly because he knew Ryan was kissing him to avoid something else, "Ryan, what are you doing?" he asked, his arms around the blond boy's waist, "I thought you wanted talk."

"I know," Ryan smiled, "I just really wanted to kiss you," he giggled slightly, laying his head on Troy's shoulder. Troy smiled at the blond teen's actions.

"Ryan, tell me what's wrong," Troy said, yet, the blond buried his face in Troy's neck, "Ryan," Troy looked down at the head of fair hair.

"I can't tell her anything," Ryan sighed, "And when I try to tell her about us we get into an argument about something else," he played with the hem of Troy's jersey, "And I feel like she's acting different, like she's doing this all just to get me angry," he spoke, his voice becoming a whisper, "I don't know what to do," he finished.

"Well," Troy exhaled, rubbing Ryan's back, warming him and relaxing him so much that the blond closed his eyes, "We'll find a way, don't worry about it," Suddenly Ryan looked up, his face so close to Troy's that the brunet couldn't help but kiss him, "And you'll always have me," Troy smiled.

"Thank you," Ryan smiled back, reaching up to kiss Troy soundly on the lips, "We better get out of here before someone comes in," he said lifting his legs off Troy's lap, suddenly he was grabbed before he could get up, looking at Troy alarmed, "Wha—"

"What if I want us to get caught," Troy said suddenly as he brought Ryan closer to him, trying to kiss him on the lips but landed on his cheek instead. He looked at Ryan, surprised at the move.

"I just don't want her to find out from someone else," Ryan said gently, "It'd hurt her if she found out from some other way than me," and suddenly Troy understood and allowed the blond to let go of him, standing up, brushing his pants of dust, picking up his hat off the bench, and placing it on his head.

"We'll find a way to tell her, Ry," Troy straightened Ryan's hat and smiling down at the blond, Ryan smiled at the nickname.

"I'll see you later," Ryan said as he left one more kiss on the brunet's lips before leaving the locker room for Troy to change.

* * *

As Ryan gathered his lunch tray and headed over to Troy's table, Sharpay stepped in front of him, "Come with me," she said simply.

Quirking an eyebrow at his sister's command he followed her, sending an apologetic look across the cafeteria where Troy sat watching Ryan walk up the stairs disappointed.

Ryan didn't understand his sister's mood swings, he knew she was angry with him from this morning but to act as if it didn't happen, that was odd even for Sharpay.

They ate in relative silence except for the drama kids' idle chatter, Ryan thought about how to tell his sister of his relationship with Troy, how was he even going to start? How would he explain hiding it for this long?

"You know what I realized?" the blonde turned to her brother suddenly, "Troy is really hot."

Ryan choked on the half eaten burger in his mouth while Sharpay examined her nails calmly.

"Wahpt?" Ryan said with his mouth full of food.

Sharpay shook her head, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Ryan, it's very unappealing."

Ryan stared at Sharpay, bug eyed, "B-but I thought you were over him," he said nervously, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Well, you know how the heart is," She smiled, her eyes held a look of satisfaction as she watched her brother laugh nervously.

"Yeah," he said, eyes downcast, "So, what—"

"Enough chit-chat, I need to start our courtship," she stated dramatically, flipping her hair, while glancing from the corner of her eye at her brother.

"C-courtship?" Ryan asked, "B-but—"

"Ryan," Sharpay's eyebrows rose, "Is there a reason why I shouldn't go after Troy?" Her voice was clear and precise, watching her brother closely.

Ryan swallowed thickly, he looked away at her gaze, "No," he answered quietly.

Sharpay nodded slowly, her eyes hard as realization and some hurt hit her, "I guess that's that." She said evenly.

* * *

Beside a tall jock, who had his locker open wide, hid Gabriella. The brunette was avoiding a manic blonde out for revenge and thought it was safe to hide throughout the day until school was done. However it was just after lunch and there was still a couple of classes left.

The tall lanky jock eyed her oddly before closing his locker and heading to his next class. Gabriella scowled as she realized she was left out in the open, quickly searching for the next place she could hide she failed to realize a shadow gaining height behind her, and it wasn't her own.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Gabriella twirled around in surprise, her heart beating frantically.

"Um, Gabby," Chad eyed her strangely, Gabriella sighed in relief to only find Chad behind her, "What are you doing?"

"Who? Me?" Gabriella asked, she looked around her before safely confining in the curly brunet, "I'm hiding from Sharpay," she whispered.

Chad looked around, then looked at the brunette girl oddly, "But…She's not here," he said slightly confused.

"Good," she sighed, relaxing, "Well, in that case—"

"There you are!" Came a distant voice, Gabriella squeaked at the sound of Sharpay's shout from down the hall.

"Gotta go," she rushed out before dashing away and leaving a bewildered Chad by the lockers.

Chad watched curiously as Sharpay yelled for Gabriella to stop, while Gabriella ran down the hallway.

"I know where you live!" Yelled Sharpay, "Hey! Don't make me run in these shoes!"

Chad grinned, finally, he found her. Suddenly, spotting the curly brunet, Sharpay's eyes widened, "Oh, no," she backed away.

"You're not going anyway," Chad said, following the retreating blonde down the hall.

"Don't come any closer," Sharpay warned, "Or I'll be forced to call security," she threatened.

Chad looked around, "What security?" He stepped closer to her causing her to back into a set of lockers.

Chad had her trapped, and her eyes widened as he leaned down, tilting her head up slightly with one hand. The curly brunet kissed her deeply, lingering slightly above her lips.

"You're not gay," she determined, "Are you," her voice became breathily.

Chad smirked against her lips, "What gave that away?"

She laughed a little, feeling light headed suddenly.

"You like me," he said, a slight smile at his lips, "Don't you," Sharpay couldn't help but laugh slightly, her nerves tingling throughout her body.

She couldn't remember feeling this light, "Maybe," she said simply, breaking away from the brunet's warmth, feeling a sudden loss, she walked away, leaving Chad staring after her.

* * *

Troy looked down at the crouched brunette girl, sighing he bent down to look at her under the desk, "You know—"

"Shush!" Gabriella brought her bag closer to her, "And get out of here!" she whispered harshly.

Troy glared, "Oh, because you wouldn't want anyone to notice you under a clear metal desk," he said sarcastically. Gabriella responded with a 'shoo' away motion.

Troy sighed and sat in his desk, giving up on the brunette girl and awaiting Ryan, it was a few moments before class would begin and usually the twins would be in before anyone, suddenly Troy started to worry.

Finally Sharpay arrived with Ryan behind her, instead of the blond boy sitting next the Troy, the shaggy brunet watched in confusion as the blonde girl sat beside him. He shot Ryan a confused look, Ryan averted his gaze.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he wanted to go over and sit next to Ryan, but Sharpay chose that moment to speak, "Oh, Troy," she said sweetly, Troy jerked away from the hand that was placed on his arm. He hasn't heard her talk to him like that since last year.

Her seemingly gentle eyes held his confused ones until she noticed a body underneath the desk in front of his, her eyes narrowed at Gabriella's huddled form, sighing loudly, "Oh, get out from under there, really," Sharpay said irritably.

Gabriella peaked up from under her desk hesitantly regarding Sharpay, finally, with a sigh, she gave up her hiding spot and sat in her desk.

"Told you," Troy said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, be quiet," Gabriella muttered, throwing a glare at the brunet boy before turning around.

"Ooh, Ms. Montez is not as sugary sweet as I thought," Sharpay said feigning stunned.

Troy's attention diverted from the girls to his boyfriend, who refused to even look at him. _What was going on?_ He thought slightly afraid. He had a feeling it had to do with something that happened at lunch.

"Wow, you've gotten buff," Sharpay remarked as her hand went up Troy's arm, Troy pulled away from Sharpay's wandering fingers.

Suddenly the teacher walks in and class starts, Sharpay winks at Troy before opening her notebook. Troy looks at Ryan again, searching for some type of explanation in those pale blue eyes he finds himself needing to gaze into more than he's ever needed to before, and they held an emotion Troy was sure he never wanted to swim in those pale blues, '_I'm scared.' _Troy's heart started to pound as he stared into Ryan's pained eyes.

And in an instant Ryan turns his attention to the teacher. Troy looks down at his notebook, not knowing what to feel. He felt lost.

And Gabriella watches with a worried lip and guilt weighing her mind. She glances at Sharpay and instantly regrets it as Sharpay narrows her eyes, '_Don't say a word.' _She warns staring fiercely at the brunette girl.

The brunette girl took a shaky breath before resuming taking notes, trying to will away the guilt that was suddenly consuming her.

* * *

**A/N:** Only a couple of chapters left…

**Next Chapter: **

_Lessons in Dependency:_ (Still writing) Troy and Ryan make a promise, Gabriella fights back in her own way, and Chad confronts Sharpay.


	14. Lessons in Dependency

**A/N:** I hope the format isn't confusing but the time is very important. 

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a sex scene, this story is rated M for a reason, happens to be for this exact reason …not for young eyes.

* * *

**Knowing All **

Chapter 11

_Lessons in Dependency _

* * *

_Sunday, early morning. _

Sharpay gazed at the ceiling of her room as she lay on her bed. She sighed as she turned on her side, the comforter fluffy and covering her form as she looked down her bed. She placed her sleeping mask back on but the darkness in her complete awareness frightened her more than she was willing to admit, so she took it off completely and placed it by her alarm clock.

It was 2 in the morning and she was wide awake, choosing to ignore the thoughts that were drifting and shifting around her brain.

She huffed as she turned to lay on her back again, banging at the sheets in frustration, why couldn't she sleep!

And as she closed her eyes she automatically thought of her brother, anger flared in her chest. She didn't care if he _still_ wasn't home yet! He lied to her, he didn't tell a thing. She walked around like an idiot without knowing a thing about what was going on in her brother's life.

But no one knew, did they, she thought, except for Chad. And suddenly her anger turned into hurt, like a punch in the chest. Not even Gabriella knew, and really, she could understand why, but herself, his own sister, flesh and blood, he didn't even mention it. _'Doesn't he trust me?' _She thought as her throat tightened with emotions she never associated with her brother before, sadness, hurt, and pain.

And now, what has she gone and done? She shut her eyes as she remembered what she told Ryan, "_You have to chose," s_he internally scoffed at her own words. No, she thought, this was not the time to regret her actions, he betrayed her she thought firmly, he may be her brother but no one hurts Sharpay Evans and gets away with it.

No one, she thought. She closed her eyes as she went to sleep, a tear escaping her lashes and rolling down her cheek. '_What do I do?'_

* * *

_E-mail Sent yesterday Friday, March 12 8:23 PM _

_Dear Ryan, _

_I know Sharpay would kill me if she read this, so please delete it after reading it, okay. _

_Sharpay knows. _

_She knows about you and Troy, and as your friend and Troy's friend I couldn't live with knowing what she plans on doing and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. _

_She's planning revenge. So, be careful and just remember she's hurt that you didn't tell her and I'm kinda hurt too but it's alright, I'm fine as long as you guys are happy. _

_You guys are my friends and I'll support you guys no matter what, so don't sell the rest of the wildcats short. _

_-Gabriella _

* * *

_Saturday, late afternoon. _

Ryan deleted it as soon as he read it. And his chest started to ache as he thought about today and yesterday at school, what his own sister did to him when she already knew, when she had known all along. And he wished he checked his e-mail sooner.

Two hours ago, he had told her everything, he told her about Troy, about how they loved each other, and he was so afraid of hurting her. He felt stupid suddenly.

_"You have to choose," she said, "It's either basketball boy or me, your only sister!" _

And here he was in his room, where he has been for the last two hours, thinking, and thinking, and suddenly he shut down his computer.

He grabbed his cell phone, gazing at Troy's picture looking back at him with a grin, he needed to leave, he needed—

* * *

And when Sharpay went into her brother's room, it was empty. 

Empty, the entertainment room, the dinning room, the kitchen, the dance studio, the workout room, the living room—she frantically took out her cell but halted as she realized what she was about to do. Ryan's name was highlighted in bold pink letters as she gazed at the screen showing her contact list. She shut her cell phone with a snap.

"Argh!" she screamed in the hallway, suddenly she heard music and felt the vibration of her cell in her hand, anxiously looking at the screen she didn't want to hope it was her brother so she could apologize but—

It was Chad. She felt a little deflated but her heart thumped as she looked at Chad's name on her screen, it was pretty she thought, and she answered it, feeling slight anticipation when she said 'hello.'

But when she was met with silence a sudden irking bothered her chest.

And instead of a greeting Chad got straight to the point, "I had to hear from Jason that you were flirting with Troy," his voice was calm, and that bothered Sharpay.

"No, well, yeah but—"

Suddenly she heard him snort, "Of course, because it's always Troy, isn't it?"

"No, it wasn't like that!" She huffed, "Just listen to me!"

"No," Chad's voice was harsh, "You flirted with him after I _kissed_ you, Sharpay," then he chuckled darkly, masking his hurt, "Or was it because stupid Chad wouldn't find out?"

"Stop!" Sharpay screamed, "Let me explain!"

"I'm done," Chad said quietly. And then the line went dead.

Sharpay breathed in sharply as she looked at her cell phone: Call Ended.

_'Why is everyone leaving me?' _

* * *

_I need you. _

Ryan ran out of his room after texting Troy, feeling himself overwhelmed and scared. He drove to Troy's house, hastily parking in the drive way before rushing to the door. He needed to get to Troy, he needed some reassurance and as soon as he got to the porch, Troy opened the door wide and Ryan felt relief, rushing towards the brunet and into his arms.

Troy looked down at Ryan's head buried in his shoulder. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he felt Ryan tighten his hold, "Ry, what happened? Did you tell Sharpay?" By the way Ryan was acting he could already tell it didn't go well. "Ryan?"

Ryan shook his head, pulling Troy up the stairs and into Troy's room. When they entered, Ryan sat on the bed with Troy sitting down beside him and enclosing him in his arms.

Ryan's breathing became shallow as he tired to regain his breath, "I couldn't do it," he rushed out, "I couldn't—"

"Ry," Troy put his chin on the blond's shoulder, "Slow down," his voice calm as he held Ryan, his mouth close to the blond's ear.

"She told me to chose," and after Ryan said it he immediately regretted it as silence hung over them. Ryan felt Troy tense and his hold tighten.

"Ryan," his voice vibrated through Ryan's ear, startling the blond after a moment of tense silence, "You have to promise me that no matter what, you'll chose me," Troy spoke, fear coursed through the brunet at the thought of Ryan leaving him to appease his sister, at the thought of him not being with the blond.

Ryan's eyes widened, choose Troy? Over his sister? He couldn't bear being without the brunet but his sister was his family, she was his everything and now Troy was too.

"Ryan, I need you to promise me," he leaned in close, his forehead against Ryan's, "I need you to promise me Ry," he pleaded, kissing the corner of Ryan's mouth.

"I-I—" Ryan looked away, he couldn't get it out, he couldn't say it. '_Why can't I say it?'_ His throat clogged up, as he tried to promise Troy everything, he hated seeing the brunet like this. He looked so desperate. Troy almost flinched when Ryan's face turned away from his, his heart plummeting as Ryan's eyes cast down in defeat.

"Ryan," Troy's voice cracked, his chest heavy as he watched Ryan gaze at him with watery pale blue eyes.

No, he thought frantically, he couldn't lose him, he held Ryan tighter and the blond buried his face in Troy's neck.

No, Troy thought again, his breathing shallow as he held Ryan, Troy felt a prickling at the corner of his eyes as he felt his neck become wet, drops of tears, Troy realized were leaking from his Ryan's eyes. "Just promise me," he begged whispering.

Ryan couldn't hold it in any longer as he cried against Troy's neck, "I-I—" Ryan tried, his voice breaking, would he really lose his sister, he thought, could he really lose Troy? He didn't know what do, he didn't know anything, he thought bitterly.

"Just promise me," Troy repeated, "Just promise me, please," Troy hugged Ryan closer, their bodies mended together. "Just promise me," he cried. He shut his eyes as he felt a flood of tears overwhelm him.

Ryan looked up, Troy's eyes were shut tight as tears made their way down from the corner of his eyes, his dark lashes wet. The blond titled his head as he gently wiped his tears with his fingers, Troy opened his eyes suddenly, and Ryan kissed him, a simple touch of lips.

The brunet closed his eyes as he rushed to kiss Ryan back desperately, feeling the ominous threat above their heads. Ryan pulled back slightly, needing air and feeling his heart swell as he thought about Troy's love for him.

"I-I promise," Ryan said against his lips, "I-I won't leave you," he whispered, the brunet let out a shuddery breath in relief, smiling into their kiss.

"Thank God," Troy laughed nervously, still a bit shaken.

They kissed slowly, Troy slipped his tongue into Ryan's mouth, the salt of their tears mixed with Ryan's taste.

"T-Troy?" Ryan looked up at Troy uncertain, he gazed at Troy's darkening eyes.

"I need you Ry," Troy said, kissing up Ryan's neck, his breath ghosting his ear as he spoke, "I just need you," making Ryan breath in deeply.

"What about—"

"No one is here," Troy looked into Ryan's wide pale blue eyes, "Ryan, I just want to be with you," he whispered against his skin as he kissed him, Ryan falling down on the bed in a gentle bounce, "I want to," Troy hovered over Ryan, his arms on either side of his head, "Feel you," he said before diving down and kissing him deeply.

"Okay," Ryan closed his eyes, "I want t-to feel you too," he whispered.

"Okay?" Troy straddled the blond, he stretched over his bed and reached into the drawer beside it, taking out a condom.

Ryan's heart started to pound fiercely as fear flared within him, suddenly he felt Troy's gentle hands down his chest and with a gentle kiss on his lips he looked at Ryan closely, "Are you sure?"

"I just never," Ryan blushed as he looked down at the sheets, "I never did this before," he said.

Troy pulled Ryan's chin until the blond looked at Troy in the eye, facing him, "Me neither," he smiled, "But I did some," he blushed, "Research," he said hesitantly.

"Research?" Ryan asked wide-eyed, watching Troy fidget atop him, the pink tint on Troy's cheeks becoming darker, aroused Ryan and suddenly he jerked his hips up, "Well, show me," he said breathily.

Troy's eyes widened at Ryan's behavior, his own arousal pulsed through him at the sight of Ryan under him, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded in desire.

And before both of them knew it they were kissing each other, tongues and lips and skin.

Troy pulled at Ryan's clothes, each article tossed on the floor forgotten one by one. He stood on his knees on the bed, Ryan slightly under him, sitting up he reached down and pulled Troy's shirt up and above his head, revealing his lean and slightly muscular tan chest, he touched each curve of muscle and then the dip of his stomach pulling at his jeans, Troy moaned at the sensation of Ryan's pale hands unzipping his jeans, fleetingly touching his crotch.

With the covers pulled over their naked forms, Ryan felt utterly frustrated as the brunet slowly prepared him, and when he finished, Troy hovered over the blond, the brunet's shaggy hair falling down around his face, his deep blue eyes dark, "Are you ready?" He asked, Ryan nodded, fear tingling his nerves.

"This going to hurt at first," Troy said then kissed him, Ryan could only nod in response.

And then Ryan felt himself breaking in half, tearing from the inside, he wanted to cry, he wanted to break down but warm whispers fluttered in his ears and gentle caresses made their way down his neck with kisses and heat and breath, "I love you," Troy whispered over and over, "I-I love you," he breathed in one short gasp, "I love you," his voice becoming short and strained as he willed him self still, "I—"

And suddenly Ryan felt pleasure. A hit of sensation that traveled up his spine, needing to reach it, needing more he arched up, "Ah," Ryan shut his eyes tight as Troy's hips instinctively bucked forward.

"So-sorry," Troy gasped, his arms almost buckled over the blond, he felt heat surrounding him, engulfing his body. He wanted release, he wanted to ride Ryan into completion but he needed to see Ryan's eyes, he needed to know if it was okay.

As Troy gazed down at Ryan, his blond hair matted on his forehead, his pale skin sheen with sweat, he watched as Ryan opened his eyes, liquid glass of blue, glittering with an emotion Troy felt pulsing through him, he watched as his scarlet lips parted slightly, looking deeply into Troy's dark eyes, "Go," he demanded, his voice low, hoarse and needy.

Troy withdrew slightly before engulfing himself into Ryan once more, he felt Ryan arch up against his chest, he felt Ryan's hard chest press against his fleetingly before lying back on the bed again and again, he felt Ryan's pulsing need against his stomach. He struggled to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch Ryan's face in pleasure, in need, in want _for him_.

He wanted Ryan to scream his name, pushing himself deeper he hears Ryan whimper, so he held himself up on one arm to reach down and stroke Ryan's aching arousal.

Ryan arched up in pleasure, his breath short as he gasped, "T-Troy!" he pushed himself against the hard brunet, "Ah, _Troy_," he moaned, his mind blank as he rides out the sensation coiling in his gut, his eyes peaked open, slits of liquid blue watching Troy above him as the sensation overwhelms him.

Troy took in the sight with lidded eyes, the heat coiling around him and squeezing, "Ryan," he breathed, "Fuck," he groaned as he watches Ryan's body arch in pleasure, his arms now around Troy's neck, his chest pressing against Troy's, and suddenly Troy's arms buckle under the pressure, his body slick against the blond teen's as he pressed Ryan into the mattress, pushing Ryan against the bed in his attempts to press into the blond further, causing the frame of the bed to shake and the springs to squeak under the shifting weight.

The pleasure overwhelming them both, gasps and moans escaping their lungs, words incoherently strung together, "Troy, ugnh," Ryan shut his eyes as he feels himself being stroked.

Troy groaned, "Ah, ryah ah," as he rides Ryan deeper, the frame of the bed starts to creak and bang against the wall. Troy felt the heat squeezing and tightening, he felt himself losing hold and finally he comes with a shoot of sparks down his stomach and uncoiling in his gut, "Ryan," he gasped. Ryan follows after him feeling himself filled, the heat sending him over and he spills over himself and Troy's stomach, moaning Troy's name breathlessly, his voice a hoarse cry.

Troy laid on Ryan, his breathing coming in quick intakes of air, Ryan panted under him, Troy rolled off of him, laying with his arms stretched out, his chest rapidly raising and lowering, his tan skin sweaty and slippery.

"Wow," Troy managed, he looked over to Ryan, the blond still panting, his swollen and red lips open slightly as he breaths in deeply. Troy rolled to lie closer to the blond, taking one blanket to wipe the stickiness off them both before resting beside the blond and watching him.

Ryan felt like jelly, his body tingling as the sensation slowly faded, he opened his eyes to the sight of Troy hovering above him slightly, his dark blue eyes clear and his hair sticking out at odd ends, he could only imagine how he himself looks. He opens his mouth to speak, finding his voice hoarse he whispered, "Amazing," his lips forming a smile. He moved over to the brunet, and cuddled into his chest.

Troy grinned before kissing the top of Ryan's head, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Ryan hugged Troy tighter as they drifted to sleep, feeling content.

Yet, at 2 in the morning, Ryan awoke suddenly, feeling his chest heavy and a pressure building behind his eyes. He turned and saw Troy sleeping peacefully next to him and for some reason Ryan stood wide-awake as a stray thought popped into his head, '_What do I do?_'

He furrowed his eyebrows as he sat up, the blankets pooling around his slim waist, '_What?'_ he thought, and suddenly he felt warm hands snake around his torso.

"Ry," Troy's groggy voice drifted into Ryan's ears, "Where are you going?" he asked, Ryan looked down at Troy, who was holding him loosely but not planning to let go, he smiled as he watched the blankets slip off Troy's chest, the little light from the window revealed the slight muscles and smooth skin.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ryan slipped back into the blankets, as Troy's arms remained around the blond.

'_I promise.'_

* * *

**A/N:** They finally did it. Um…that was the first sex scene I ever wrote...hopefully I didn't disappoint. I tried to focus on feelings rather than specifics and toned it waayyy down. If anyone has any suggestions or advice I'd greatly appreciate it. 

Also, Thank you so much **Jacob** for telling me about the errors in the tense, I think it's in the beginning chapters right? I wrote the first half of this story during high school and I guess I was too lazy to really read through it again and I'm still a little too lazy to read through it and edit it lol but maybe I'll do it when I finish this story.

Yeah, so the story is coming to a close I think …I haven't started the last chapter because I guess I don't want this story to end but I have the epilogue written, so don't worry I'll finish this, I just need to write the next chapter heh...


	15. Lessons in Love

* * *

**Knowing All **

Chapter 12

_Lessons in Love _

* * *

_I choose you. _

The early rays of the morning sun sprinkled through the curtains, creating spots of light on Troy's face, his tan skin glowed under the rays, and his hair looked almost golden blond.

Ryan sat up, the soreness in his back intensified at the abrupt move, leaning on his arm carefully, he gazed at his now lovers face, and smiled.

Yet, the looming threat of losing his still new relationship with Troy still made its way into Ryan's mind, and turned the smile on his lips into a line, worrying his lip as he thought of how he left things with his sister.

He chose Troy over his own sister. The thought bothered him, and although he didn't want to think of it, he knew in his heart he betrayed her. He betrayed his own sister.

And in the still early morning, Ryan was awake with an irking trickling in his chest, he rubbed his bare chest absently, wondering why he felt the sudden guilt weigh him down now, he should be happy, he should feel…

"Hey," Troy's gruff voice tore Ryan out of his thoughts, the tan teen stretched cat-like, yawning loudly before turning to Ryan with a huge grin on his face.

Ryan smiled at his boyfriend, feeling content all over, "Morning, sleepy-head," Troy smiled sleepily back, ruffling Ryan's bed-head hair further into a mess, "Hey!" Ryan laughed at the treatment.

"My mom is visiting my dad in Boston," Troy grinned, "So, we have the whole house to ourselves," he stretched out, putting on his boxers, Ryan turned away blushing.

When Troy stood over the bed, he watched in amusement as Ryan huddled the blankets around his naked form, "I've already seen you naked Ry," he shook his head as Ryan blushed further.

"I know," Ryan replied indignant, "I don't just parade around naked!" he clutched the covers as Troy tugged on them, "It's not funny Troy," he wrapped the blanket around him more tightly.

Troy sighed, "Alright, I'll turn around," his back was now to Ryan, and Ryan slowly got of bed, glancing at Troy ever so often, finding his back still turned he put on his boxers that were still on the floor from the night before.

"Okay," Ryan said, clad in only his silk light blue boxers, Troy's eyes went down Ryan's body in one penetrating gaze, Ryan felt his body heat suddenly.

"Now, that is a sight I'd like to see everyday," Troy grinned.

"Well, I can say the same about you," Ryan smiled as he walked over to the brunet, looking down at his red boxers, "Wild cat till the end," Ryan laughed a little.

Troy wrapped his arms around the blond, liking the feel of his skin against Ryan's, "Hmm," he kissed his neck, Ryan let himself get lost in Troy's warmth until he heard a growl rubble through Troy's stomach.

Troy looked sheepish, "I guess I'm hungry," he pulled Ryan into him, "Continue this in the Kitchen," he asked, looking down at the blond.

Ryan shook his head, "I think I'll take a shower first," as he walked into the bathroom he noticed he limped slightly, sighing contently he decided he needed a long warm shower to loosen his sore muscles.

* * *

Early morning in the Danforth's residence a loud knocking could be heard from the front door. More like banging, Chad's mother opened the door cautiously and was greeted with a slim blonde girl clad in pink and white, handbag and all. 

"Yes?" Mrs. Danforth inquired.

"Is Chad here?" Sharpay asked upset, "I really need to talk to him."

"Well, he's asleep right now," she replied curiously, "And you are…?"

"Sharpay Evans," she said unfazed by the older woman's widening set of brown eyes. She could distinctly remember her son's not so kind remarks about a certain blonde drama Queen, and here she was on their front door, she smiled.

"Come in."

* * *

When Ryan walked into the kitchen the sight of Troy making pancakes greeted him, he stood by the door watching him dance around in front of the stove in just his boxers with an apron covering his front. 

"Ow!" Troy flicked his hand around helplessly and put it to his mouth.

Ryan shook his head, "Put it under water," he said suddenly, causing Troy to whip around startled.

"Maybe if you kiss it," Troy smiled, "It'll get better," he walked over to the blond, holding his finger out with a pout.

Ryan laughed, taking the finger into his hand, and placing a small kiss on it. Troy grinned.

Ryan decided he was going to enjoy this day, no matter what happened tomorrow at least he could remember this.

* * *

"AHHH!" Chad screamed as he spotted Sharpay sitting in his dining room. Maybe this was a cruel illusion due to his sleepy state. 

"Nice to see you too," She said with a sarcastic smile, holding a drink that his mom brought for her. Guess not, Chad thought.

Chad blushed as he realized he was in his dancing monkeys pajamas, "Mom!" he pointed at the pink clad girl, "There's an intruder in our home," he yelled.

His mother walked into the dining room, "Really Chadwick, do you have to be so loud," she shook her head disapprovingly.

Sharpay snorted into her drink, "Chadwick," she said laughing.

Chad grumbled as he sat down, a plate of food was placed in front of him and he dug into it greedily. Sharpay watched in amazement as he shoveled the food down in a very fast speed.

His mother watched the two smiling to herself she left the two teens alone in the room.

"So, Troy and Ryan are together," she said casually.

Chad choked on the food in his mouth, "Wha?" He swallowed, "How did you find out?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't ask me how I found out! You should have told me!" She yelled.

"Oh? Well I'm sorry I guess I couldn't with you being _too busy_ flirting with Troy," he mocked.

She scoffed, "I only did that to get Ryan to tell me about them," she folded her arms over her chest.

Chad looked incredulous, "How can you do that?" he asked shocked, "He loves Troy," he shook his head, "That's cold."

"No, what's cold is him lying to his own sister!" She replied stubbornly, "He lied to me," she repeated quietly, almost trying to convince herself.

Chad looked at the blonde, surprised by the hurt in her voice, "Well, I guess he was just scared, you know, you can be," he trailed off.

"What?" Sharpay demanded loudly.

"Uh, scary…" he glanced at the blonde slightly afraid of her response.

"Scary?" she said to herself, she looked down.

"Well, it's not a bad thing!" He tried to say quickly.

And Chad quickly realized that maybe Sharpay isn't as evil as he pegged her, and he started to lighten at the thought, his hurt started to lessen as he watched her gaze at him with hope, telling him what happened to her the day before, and when she asked him with a soft voice, "What do I do?" He smiled.

"Don't worry," he replied with confidence, "We'll fix this."

* * *

Troy was lounging out on the couch with Ryan laying his head on his lap, they both were watching television when the doorbell rang. 

Ryan looked up at his boyfriend, who sat up more straight on the couch looking down at Ryan, "I guess I'll get that," he smiled.

When Troy opened the door the last person he expected to see was Sharpay, he spotted Chad hiding at the side.

Troy stood rigid at the door, unsure if he should let the girl that made Ryan so upset inside he looked to Chad for some type of confirmation.

Chad nodded at Troy, "Ryan," Troy called out, he felt his heart beat rapidly as he heard Ryan approach. He watched as Ryan looked past Troy and his smiled turned into a strained line, almost as if he was forcing himself not to show any emotion.

"Hey, uh Troy could I talk to you for a second?" Chad asked, he nodded to outside, Troy looked uneasy between the two blondes.

"It's alright," Sharpay forced out, "I won't …take him away from you," she said sincerely. Ryan looked at his sister surprised and nodded for Troy to go with Chad, leaving him alone with his sister.

When Chad and Troy walked out in front of the house, Chad watched as Troy kept glancing at his front door.

He sighed, "she meant it, you know, she just wants to apologize," Chad said.

"Oh god, Chad," Troy ran his fingers through his hair, "How the hell are Ryan and me going to go to school on Monday?"

"Uh, I wanted to tell you this yesterday but Jason told me something more …urgent, and I guess I forgot," Chad scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Chad, just spit it out," Troy sighed.

"Apparently, Sharpay and Gabriella aren't the only ones that know," he said.

"Wait, Gabriella knows! Who else," Troy said frantically.

"Well, I may have let slip that Ryan was with you that day, remember after practice, anyway he asked where you were, and he started laughing," Chad chuckled suddenly, "He said the whole school noticed you guys were together and how obvious could you guys be," he laughed nervously as Troy glared at him.

"What?!" Troy yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"He also started talking about how Sharpay liked you again and I guess it slipped my mind!" Chad defended, "Anyway, no one really cares about you guys going out, in fact there's a bet running on when you guys are going to come out," he grinned suddenly, "I put 10 bucks on this week."

"You're betting on me!" Troy said incredulous, "Well, I guess it's better than I thought it would be," he breathed more easily.

"Yeah, and I am going to clean up tomorrow," Chad grinned.

"And I expect half," Troy added.

"What?!"

* * *

The two siblings stood awkwardly in front of the door until Ryan cleared his throat, "Let's go into the living room," he said, walking to the room and for the first time in awhile, Sharpay followed him. 

Sharpay felt out of place in the warm house, cozy, she thought, not exactly fabulous but it felt safe.

Ryan sat on the couch and Sharpay sat on the other end, they looked at each other for a while, "Well?" Ryan said impatiently, Sharpay looked a little surprised at his tone.

Her immediate feeling was anger, she wanted to yell at her brother for that tone, but suddenly she realized he had a right to be angry with her, she looked straight at him as she spoke, "I'm …sorry," she said firmly.

Ryan's eyes widened a degree, "What?" he couldn't believe his sister, Sharpay Evans, was actually apologizing to him.

"Don't make me repeat it," she said annoyed, "I shouldn't have done what I did," she said evenly. '_God was this hard_,' she thought.

Ryan looked at her deeply, she held her breath, and suddenly he smiled, and leaned over to hug her, she sighed in relief, "I'm so sorry Ry," she cried.

"It's okay," he murmured, hugging her tightly, "It's okay," he felt the tightening on his chest release as she laid her head on his shoulder, he felt all the pain tingle away as he heard her cry, and he felt strong, holding his unbreakable sister in his arms.

"It's okay."

* * *

**A/N:** Eh, this chapter didn't feel like I did my best but it was all I could think of and after rewriting it over and over this was all that kept coming out so I posted it. Hopefully I didn't disappoint…

**Next Chapter:** _The Epilogue: After School Picnic. _- The end.


	16. Epilogue: After School Picnic

**Knowing All **

Epilogue

_After School Picnic _

The sun shined brightly on the blond headed boy, making Troy squint when he smiled at him. The light breeze blew strands of Troy's hair into his eyes as he sat on the blanket, straightening it out so the blond could sit beside him. The grass was a healthy green and lush making the blanket a bit bumpy as Ryan moved about, moving closer to the brunet. They decided to have a picnic outside, a little break from the busy last weeks of school before graduation.

Troy stood up straight as he took out the food from his bag, "We have turkey sandwiches," he announced, "And juice boxes for a bit of refreshment," finished regally, mock bowing.

Ryan laughed, liking this little role play, "Well, sounds like quite the menu," he smiled, more confidant than he was on their fist date.

Troy bit his lip trying not to laugh, not wanting to ruin their perfect little reenactment, "Well, I can't take all the credit, the lunch ladies gave me extra."

Ryan smiled widely, "A little Troy Bolton charm must have did the trick."

Troy pulled Ryan on his lap, wrapping his arms around the blond, "Maybe I should try it on you sometime," he purred into his ear, kissing his neck.

Kissing him on the lips, Ryan broke away, "Seems like you already did," he said against Troy's lips. The brunet smiled down at Ryan before kissing him again. They exchanged heated kisses, Troy pulling the blond against him.

"Oh God, get a room boys," Sharpay drawled behind them. Troy and Ryan broke a part, Ryan blushing while Troy glared at the blonde girl for interrupting them. He grabbed Ryan by the waist, intending on not letting go.

Gabriella giggled, "I'm sure we'll be saying that to you and Chad soon," she walked beside Sharpay, standing over the two boys still hugging each other on the blanket, "Where is Chad, anyway?"

"He's around here somewhere," Sharpay said, more concerned on what they were going to eat, "Tell me we are not going to have …turkey sandwiches," she said the last two words with distaste, "What? You couldn't at least get lemon chicken?" she asked annoyed.

"It's the thought that counts," Ryan said, gazing at Troy, who kissed him again. Sharpay rolled her eyes while Gabriella cooed over how cute they were.

"Please," Sharpay continued, "Next time, let me handle the food," she turned over to Gabriella, "And where is Chad?" she asked the brunette girl annoyed.

"Um, I just asked you that," Gabriella looked at Sharpay confused.

The blonde girl sighed irritably, "You can never get good help these days," she walked further into the park.

Gabriella glared at her back, putting her hands on her hip, "I don't work for you!" Yet, she ran after Sharpay anyway.

Troy looked down at the blond in his arms, "What was that about?" he asked, looking at the girls' retreating forms down the park.

Ryan laughed, "Sharpay says she's trying out Gabriella as a friend," he put his head on the brunet's shoulder, playing with the hem of Troy's shirt.

"I didn't know you could have friends on a trial basis," Troy responded stilling Ryan's hands and intertwining them with his own.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "With Sharpay, you can get anything on a trial basis," he looked down at their hands and sighed softly while Troy rested his chin on the blond boy's head.

"Psst."

Ryan looked up at Troy, "Did you hear that?"

"Psst."

Troy turned around and Ryan slide off Troy's lap. Chad's head poked out from the side of the big tree behind them. "What the hell are you doing?" Troy asked, quirking an eyebrow and Chad's straight hair. "And when did you comb through you hair?"

Chad glared at the shaggy brunet, "For your information its blow dried, I always comb my hair." He looked around, "Where's Sharpay?"

"Hey, are you wearing a dress shirt?" Ryan asked, noticing a bit of his collar peak out behind the tree bark. Chad quickly slinked back behind the tree.

"Get out of there will you," Troy said, annoyed at Chad's odd behavior, "Before we call your girlfriend over here."

"Fine," Chad's voice came from behind the tree, "But you HAVE to promise me you won't laugh," he said sternly.

"Alright," Troy resigned, quirking a smile at Ryan, who silently laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Promise," Chad said, still behind the tree.

"Sure," Troy said, not really committing put appeasing his best friend for the moment. That is, before he actually saw Chad.

Chad stepped out behind the tree, clad in a light blue dress shirt and dark blue tie, black dress pants and shiny black shoes. His hair brushed his shoulders, he glared at Troy, who had to bite his cheek not to laugh.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Chad stated, narrowing his eyes at Troy, who couldn't hold in his laugher anymore and burst into complete laughter. Ryan had the decency to bite his lower lip, his eyes shining in amusement.

Troy stood up, "Oh ho, ho," he moves over to pat Chad's back, "I have to say something." Chad really wanted to punch his face in.

"I think you look great," Ryan said, "And I'm sure Sharpay will love it," he smiled.

Chad blushed slightly, "Aw, little Chadwick is blushing," Troy teased, Chad glared at him, swinging a fake punch in his direction.

"Shut your mouth," Chad tried to punch Troy again but the shaggy brunet was too quick.

"Who's the one matching now," Troy laughed, Ryan shook his head at his boyfriend's childish behavior, but Troy was having too much fun.

"I swear if you don't shut the hell up," Chad growled, suddenly he spotted Sharpay and Gabriella walking toward them.

Troy sat down by Ryan, "Front row seats to the show of a life-time," he chuckled low in Ryan's ear.

The blond nudged him in the side, "Be supportive," he said, Troy rubbed his abused side.

"Chad," Sharpay sounded surprised, she walked up to him and ran her fingers through his now straight hair, "I liked it better curly," she said simply, and kissed him on the cheek, causing Chad to blush.

Gabriella giggled, "Lookin' good Chad," Chad blushed again.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at the brunette girl, "Watch it hussy."

Gabriella tried not to laugh, "I-I'm sorry didn't mean to hit on your man," she laughed.

Troy laughed as well, "Yeah, she's been doing that a lot lately," he said, remembering her date with Ryan.

They all sat on the blanket, Ryan in Troy's arms, Sharpay in a lawn chair, refusing to sit on the "dirt," Gabriella and Chad on either side of the couple, with Chad sitting at the foot of Sharpay.

"They were so obvious," Chad said, as they discussed the secret relationship of Troy and Ryan.

Troy glared at him, "We were not—"

"Oh, it was only a matter of time," Gabriella said knowingly, Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, like you knew anything, Miss Know-it-all," Sharpay scoffed.

Gabriella crossed her arms, "Well sometimes people just know things," she replied stubbornly, "And sometimes no wants to be—"

"Knowing all," Ryan said suddenly.

"What?" Troy looked down at Ryan in his arms. Everyone turned to the blond boy, wondering what he meant.

"Sometimes knowing all is not really worth it," Ryan replied simply, choosing to close his eyes as he snuggled into Troy's chest.

Troy was content with his boyfriend's answer. Gabriella nodded her head in agreement.

"Damn straight," Chad said, then he looked around suddenly, "No offense or anything," he half-smiled, not really caring. Troy glared at him as Chad smiled cheekily.

"Who wouldn't want to know everything?" Sharpay asked confused.

Gabriella sighed, "Some people never change," she said shaking her head.

_THE END _

GAH the cheesiness of this ending turned me yellow…yeah that's the end ...or is it? No, no it is lol I have some ideas for one-shot sequels but _not_ a sequel chaptered fic. I'm kinda sad but relieved that I actually finished this. When I started this story I was writing because I couldn't find a humor story about Troy and Ryan getting together. And for some reason I kept coming across stories that made Chad mean and Gabriella this jealous mean ex-girlfriend …I guess I wanted to put something out there that was different…maybe not that realistic lol but different. Hope you guys enjoyed it and if not give me some good feedback on how I can improve I could definitely use it.

I'll be editing this story especially the beginning chapters I probably have errors all over the place. So any "updates" from this story is just me editing chapters nothing new I promise :D

I guess I'm just focusing on my other story now and I'm going to start a new story it's a Tryan AND a Chason …don't freak out it's not that weird lol but it'll be set in college so look out for that.

And **Thank You** so much for the reviews especially those that reviewed for every other chapter or every chapter! For anyone that reviews I will reply to each of you! You guys are awesome!


End file.
